<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time That Never Was by JiminysJournal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467068">The Time That Never Was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal'>JiminysJournal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, But not quite the same one, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Multi, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Time Travel, Wishverse (Once Upon a Time), close enough though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Cora having altered the course of history, Henry is forced to seek the aide of an old foe to restore the timeline…and preserve his own existance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) &amp; Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Peter Pan | Malcolm, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Lily | Lilith Page, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Lily | Lilith Page/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Queen of Hearts | Cora, Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Henry Mills &amp; Emma Swan, Henry Mills &amp; Roland (Once Upon a Time), Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts) &amp; Queen of Hearts | Cora, Kairi &amp; Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Lily | Lilith Page &amp; Maleficent, Lily | Lilith Page &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Lily | Lilith Page/Emma Swan, Luxord's Somebody &amp; Ansem the Wise | DiZ, Luxord's Somebody &amp; Naminé, Maleficent &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Wishverse Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Wishverse Emma Swan, Wishverse Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Wishverse Lilith | Lily Page, Wishverse Emma Swan/Wishverse Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Wishverse Lilith | Lily Page, Wishverse Emma Swan/Wishverse Lily | Lilith Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/470182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>FADE IN.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Vines rise out of the ground, not unlike when Greg and</p><p>Tamara activated the failsafe.They spread throughout the</p><p>town.PEOPLE start to disappear in a flash of light, one at</p><p>at time.Including REGINA, ROBIN, AELEUS, EVEN, and WENDY. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>As vines tear apart the diner, GRANNY disappears. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. STORYBROOKE WOODS — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>JACK disappears.LUXORD and his GAMBLERS.TWEEDLE DUM and </p><p>the JABBERWOCK.WILL, ANA, LAURIAM.HEEBIE-JEEBIE!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. STORYBROOKE MINES — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>THE DWARVES disappear.AURORA, MULAN, TINY...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>SNOW and DAVID.OZMA.DOROTHY.XALDIN and his</p><p>DRAGOONS.Vines tear up the Oztanks.They’re empty. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL HALLWAY — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>GRETEL is helping GRACE hobble through the halls, while </p><p>ROLAND pulls a train carrying PHILLIP, ALEX, SNOWFLAKE, </p><p>PISTACHIO, and DINAH.Then, Grace disappears.</p><p>
  
</p><p>GRETEL</p><p>GRACE!? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Gretel disappears.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ROLAND</p><p>What the —</p><p>
  
</p><p>Roland disappears.Phillip, too.But not Alex, Snowflake, </p><p>Pistachio, and Dinah, for some reason...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>2.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>As ALICE and CYRUS are heading for the exit, vines crash the</p><p>library.And they, too, disappear. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>In their dragon forms, LILY and MALEFICENT fly over Emma’s</p><p>red bug, the former with RAPUNZEL and LAWRENCE on her back, </p><p>the latter with BRIAR ROSE and RIKU.AQUA and ROXAS follow </p><p>on their gliders, dodging vines.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The dragons, Briar, Rapunzel, Aqua, and Roxas all vanish in </p><p>flashes of light, causing Riku and Lawrence to fall.Then, </p><p>a vine bursts out of the ground and smashes through the </p><p>car’s windshield, stopping it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY and KAIRI leap out of the car, as Riku and Lawrence </p><p>manage to grab ahold of the gliders, so they can safely </p><p>land. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Well...here we go again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He turns to the others, noticing some vines headed their</p><p>way.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>WATCH OUT!</p><p>
  
</p><p>He dives at them, pushing them out of the way of the vines, </p><p>then they run down the streets. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Where is everybody!?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>I don’t know.But I want to check</p><p>on Roland.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kairi shoots fireballs at the vine in the windshield. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>It’ll be faster, if we drive. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry nods then heads for the driver’s door, when Riku stops</p><p>him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>Uh-uh.You are not driving!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:3.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Why not!? </p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>Um, how about that time you knocked </p><p>over my mailbox?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>That was four years ago!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kairi brushes past them and opens the door. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>I’ll drive! </p><p>
  
</p><p>She closes the door behind her. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>LATER </p><p>
  
</p><p>The car drives down the street. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. SWAN BUG — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kairi is driving, Henry is in the passenger’s seat, and Riku</p><p>and Lawrence are in the back.Henry reaches under his seat </p><p>and pulls out his book.He pages through it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>LAWRENCE</p><p>What are you doing? </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Seeing if I can find a —</p><p>
  
</p><p>LAWRENCE</p><p>What? </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>It’s...different. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Different how?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Well, for starters, I can’t find</p><p>the Curse anywhere! </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>You sure? </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:4.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>Great Scott...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. STORYBROOKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL HALLWAY — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry, Kairi, Riku, and Lawrence enter. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>So, what you’re saying</p><p>is...we...don’t exist?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>I mean...we DO!But only until the </p><p>ripple effect catches up to us. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Alex Boyd runs up to them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Everybody’s gone! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry bends down to talk to her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>We know, Alex, we know.Can you</p><p>tell us who all was with you? </p><p>
  
</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Gretel, and Grace, and Phillip</p><p>disappeared, but Snowflake, and </p><p>Stipasho, and Dinah are still here. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry pages through his book. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Yeah, because you four were never </p><p>born. </p><p>
  
</p><p>ALEX</p><p>WHAT!?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Nothing!</p><p>(to Kairi) </p><p>Help me...</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>What Henry means is...Yeah, I got </p><p>nothing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>(to Alex)</p><p>Don’t worry.We’ll figure this </p><p>out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:5.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ALEX</p><p>But — </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Everything will be okay.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Smiling, he nudges her chin, and she laughs.Then, he gets </p><p>up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY (cont’d)</p><p>Riku, Lawrence, can you stay here </p><p>and watch the kids? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Riku nods.</p><p>
  
</p><p>LAWRENCE</p><p>Yeah. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Great.</p><p>(to Kairi) </p><p>Head with me to the library?</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>M’kay.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Great.</p><p>(to Riku and Lawrence) </p><p>We’ll be in touch.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He and Kairi run out.Riku than extends his hand to Alex.</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>Come on.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She takes it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>LAWRENCE</p><p>Now, can you show us where the</p><p>others are? </p><p>
  
</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(nods) </p><p>This way. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She leads them down the hall. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>6.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry and Kairi burst in and immediately search the shelves.</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Alright, what are we looking for? </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>ANYTHING! </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Define "anything."</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>I don’t know!Something that can </p><p>explain what happened!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kairi nods then pulls out a familiar book — Amara’s book</p><p>from OUaTiW-104.She looks at it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Genies!?</p><p>
  
</p><p>She tosses it aside, and it just so happens to open up to </p><p>the page pertaining to those three bottles.Henry notices</p><p>this. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Hey, is that Cyrus’ bottle? </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Hmm?</p><p>
  
</p><p>He points to the book.</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI (cont’d)</p><p>Mmm...I suppose it is.What do you </p><p>know?Says there it’s one of the </p><p>three Bottles of Nyx. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>You can read Agrabahn?</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>I’m a princess, remember? </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Right.</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Hold on.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She scrambles toward it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:7.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI (cont’d)</p><p>If...I’m remembering my studies </p><p>right — </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Yeah? </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Well. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She grabs the book and sits up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI (cont’d)</p><p>Basically, this books says that the </p><p>Bottles of Nyx have special </p><p>properties.See, unlike other</p><p>genie bottles, they must all have </p><p>genies bound to them! </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Fascinating.How does this help</p><p>us? </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>UNLESS!None do. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Okay?Cyrus is free, though. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>And so are his brothers!His two </p><p>brothers! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry’s starting to catch on. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI (cont’d)</p><p>But, when they do have genies, if </p><p>two powerful sorcerers bring them </p><p>together, they can accomplish so</p><p>much more!I’m talking breaking</p><p>the laws of magic!</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Changing history...Jafar tried to </p><p>do that, but Alice and Cyrus</p><p>stopped him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>No, Henry.Jafar DID do that.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>And now he’s rewritten</p><p>history.For Cora. </p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:8.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kairi nods. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY (cont’d)</p><p>So we just need to find those </p><p>bottles.</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Easier said than done.They’ve </p><p>already been...you know.But I do</p><p>have one idea.You’re not gonna</p><p>like it, though.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Why?</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Because there’s only one person who </p><p>can help us.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry’s confused, so Kairi widens her eyes and tilts her</p><p>head down, while still looking at him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>No.No, anybody else.Just not –</p><p>No! </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>In a burst of blue energy, ZELENA shows up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>I’m BAAAAAAAACK!</p><p>(beat) </p><p>Where is everybody? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry and Kairi run out of the library. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Hey, Auntie Zelena!How’s it </p><p>going?</p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>Well.I expected a bigger welcome</p><p>than this!</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Yeah.Everybody’s been yeeted to </p><p>another timeline, and we need your</p><p>help to get there!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:9.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>And why, in Oz’s name, should I </p><p>help you!?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Because Pistachio will fade from</p><p>existence, if you don’t.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>NO!No, please, no!I’ll do </p><p>anything to keep her safe!</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>So, you’ll help us cast your time </p><p>travel spell? </p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>Fine...FOR!PISTACHIO! </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zelena is tracing out the rune circle for her time travel </p><p>spell, Kairi and Henry seated on the ground.Just as Zelena</p><p>is nearly finished, Riku and Lawrence enter, with Pistachio,</p><p>Snowflake, Dinah, and Alex, all sleeping. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry and Kairi get up, and walk over to them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>Alright, what’s the plan? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry looks at the rune circle, then back at Riku.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>Here’s what we need: A symbol of</p><p>great brains, a particularly</p><p>powerful heart, a weapon wielded by </p><p>one with much courage, and an </p><p>innocent, little, baby. </p><p>
  
</p><p>LAWRENCE</p><p>WHAT!?</p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>Relax!The baby will be fine...</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>For the symbol of great brains —</p><p>
  
</p><p>He holds up his pen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED: 10.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY (cont’d)</p><p>— I’ve got my pen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zelena plunges her hand into Kairi’s chest, rips out her</p><p>heart, and hands it to her. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>My heart is particularly powerful,</p><p>so we’ll use it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>I guess I can use my sword as the </p><p>weapon wielded by one with much </p><p>courage.</p><p>
  
</p><p>LAWRENCE</p><p>So, Dinah’s the youngest of these </p><p>kids. </p><p>(to Zelena)</p><p>If anything happens to her, I will</p><p>personally kill whatever’s left of</p><p>you!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zelena throws her hands up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>Easy... </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>LATER </p><p>
  
</p><p>A green vortex emanates from the rune circle.Zelena’s head</p><p>pops into view, making the whole thing look like the Doctor </p><p>Who intro.As we pull out, we see that she is on the upper </p><p>level, her hands held high. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Down below, Lawrence is shielding Alex, Pistachio, and</p><p>Snowflake from the vortex, while standing near Dinah, who is</p><p>in a basket on the innocence rune.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Meanwhile Henry, Kairi, and Riku are standing by pen, heart,</p><p>and sword, respectively.The pen is sitting directly on the</p><p>brains rune, the heart is on a pillow on the heart rune, and</p><p>the sword is stabbed into the courage rune. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Then, the ground opens up, and Zelena turns around. </p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>NOW!</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>READY!? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry and Kairi nod, so Riku looks at his brother.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED: 11.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>LAWRENCE</p><p>YOU GO AHEAD!I’LL STAY BEHIND TO</p><p>WATCH THE KIDS! </p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>(nods) </p><p>OKAY! </p><p>(to Henry and Kairi) </p><p>ON THREE!ONE! </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>TWO!</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>THREE!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry, Kairi, and Riku retrieve their effects and leap into </p><p>the time vortex.</p><p>
  
</p><p>END OF TEASER </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>Title card coming soon!</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED: 12.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ACT ONE </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. NEVERSEAS — NIGHT — PAST </p><p>
  
</p><p>Pull in on Neverland, sitting in the sea, Skull Rock right</p><p>behind it.The Jolly Roger is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Super: 5 AP </p><p>Then, below it: (In the Year of Pan)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. NEVERLAND FOREST — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>A bug flies near some plants on the ground.It is soon </p><p>scared off by SOMEONE’S boot, as they run by.A TRIO OF</p><p>LOST BOYS are chasing this person.</p><p>
  
</p><p>LOST BOY #1 </p><p>DON’T LOSE HIM! </p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s Baelfire they’re chasing, a bag slung over his </p><p>shoulder, a stick hanging on his back.He takes a quick</p><p>look behind him and speeds up his pace, turning around a</p><p>corner. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Upon reaching a pair of trees, he glances at the ground </p><p>between them.He kicks some sand, as he passes through the </p><p>trees then leaps deeper into the forest and somersaults to</p><p>another tree, down which runs a rope, held down by u-stakes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bae climbs the rope and watches the two trees.Just as the </p><p>Lost Boys cross between the trees, he pulls the rope, </p><p>tripping them.He then ziplines down then rope to another</p><p>tree deeper into the woods.And another.and another. </p><p>
  
</p><p>This is, evidently, an elaborate setup.Near the last tree </p><p>is a vine, which promptly he leaps onto.He swings from</p><p>vine to vine, until he reaches his cave, landing right at </p><p>its mouth.He checks behind him and heads in.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. BAELFIRE’S CAVE — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Upon entering, Bae drops his bag and grabs a rock from the</p><p>ground.He scans the walls of the cave, until he finds a </p><p>spot to mark a tally mark.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>(sighs)</p><p>Another day...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED: 13.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He rests his forehead on the wall, in his sadness.SNICKT! </p><p>Startled by the sound, he grabs a slingshot and and runs</p><p>outside.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. NEVERLAND FOREST — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>Baelfire aims his slingshot at a net hanging from the trees,</p><p>in which the Destiny Trio has been caught.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Baelfire! </p><p>
  
</p><p>He shuffles himself toward the front. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY (cont’d)</p><p>Baelfire, wait. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Who are you!? </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>My name is...Sora.I’m your son. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Nice try.I know time flows</p><p>weirdly here, but I’m pretty sure I </p><p>don’t have any kids.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Yet!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Baelfire starts to lower his weapon but stops himself and </p><p>resumes aiming. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>What do you mean?That you’re from </p><p>the future? </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>I will be conceived on November </p><p>fourteenth.Of this</p><p>year.Two-thousand-one.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bae raises his slingshot a little and fires, dropping the </p><p>net.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY (cont’d)</p><p>Ow. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Brace yourselves. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED: 14.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Henry, Kairi, and Riku get up, they rub their backs, in</p><p>pain. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>(sarcastically)</p><p>Thanks... </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Just come in. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They follow him into the cave.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. BAELFIRE’S CAVE — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>As they enter, Bae walks up to his bag and bends down to</p><p>open it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>I hope you like fish. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Sure! </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Yeah, fine by me. </p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>Hey, I grew up on an island.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Bae walks toward a firepit, carrying some flint, he</p><p>shifts his gaze to the mouth of the cave. </p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU (cont’d) </p><p>Right...</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bae bends down and strikes the flint into the firepit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Lucky for you, I caught extra </p><p>tonight.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Here. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He summons his keyblade and points it into the</p><p>firepit.Some flames shoot out, startling his future </p><p>father. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Thanks. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED: 15.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Nothin’ to it!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bae returns to the bag and puts the flint inside.Then, he </p><p>removes the stick from his back, takes four fish out of the </p><p>back, and slides them on.He then sits by the fire and </p><p>sticks the fish into it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>I normally just eat right off this</p><p>thing, but there’s some makeshift </p><p>dishes over there you can use.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He points to the other end of the cave.Henry, Kairi, and</p><p>Riku grab the coconut colander, coconut bowl, and a slate </p><p>plate, respectively and sit around the fire, as well. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE (cont’d) </p><p>(to Henry) </p><p>So...DARE I ASK how you know when </p><p>you were — will be conceived? </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>It’s...the day the first first</p><p>Harry Potter movie came out.My</p><p>mom — her name’s Emma — stopped </p><p>just short of telling me, but...I </p><p>was able to piece it together...</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Right...What’s a movie? </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Uh...Yeah, I don’t know how to</p><p>explain what a movie is.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bae twirls the stick to cook the other side of the fish.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>And...how did you accomplish time </p><p>travel? </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>A spell.Created by a VERY </p><p>powerful witch. </p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>A demigoddess, even.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Okay. </p><p>(to Henry) </p><p>And say I’m still skeptical.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED: 16.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Your favorite color is blue.Your</p><p>father is Rumpelstiltskin.Not </p><p>was.Is.He became the Dark One </p><p>to protect you.But power consumed </p><p>him.Scared for his well-being,</p><p>you went to the Blue Fairy for</p><p>help, and she gave you a magic bean </p><p>that took you to London.After six </p><p>months, a wonderful family — the</p><p>Darlings — took you in as their </p><p>own.But you gave yourself over to </p><p>Pan to protect them.By the way, </p><p>he’s your grandpa.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>What!?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Peter.Pan.Is your grandfather </p><p>Malcolm Stiltskin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Baelfire studies the fish, as he twirls the stick.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>It’s ready. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kairi hands her bowl to Henry, and Bae slides a fish in each</p><p>half of the coconut.He then slides one onto Riku’s plate, </p><p>while Henry hands Kairi back her bowl.They all blow onto</p><p>their fish to cool them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE (cont’d) </p><p>And these are all things I told </p><p>you?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>You also managed to run into your </p><p>stepfather the moment you landed. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Baelfire takes a bite.After chewing it over, looking at a </p><p>Henry, then Kairi, then Riku, then Henry again, he swallows.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>So, what’s the plan?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry smiles, as Bae takes another bite.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE (cont’d) </p><p>Hm? </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED: 17.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Okay.Hear me out.It’s kinda </p><p>bold.And risky. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Riku and Kairi both take bites. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. LOST BOYS’ CAMP — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Surrounded by OTHER LOST BOYS, FELIX is staring down the</p><p>Lost Boy trio.</p><p>
  
</p><p>FELIX </p><p>How many times...is </p><p>Baelfire...going to evade you?</p><p>
  
</p><p>LOST BOY #1 </p><p>Look, Felix — </p><p>
  
</p><p>FELIX </p><p>How?Many? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Once it become clear to Felix that the trio is unable to</p><p>answer, he sighs, rolling his eyes. </p><p>
  
</p><p>FELIX (cont’d)</p><p>Just...sit...down.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They nervously find a log and sit on it.Bae, Henry, Kairi,</p><p>and Riku then enter the camp. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Well, lucky for them, I’m here, </p><p>now.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Felix points to the Destiny Trio. </p><p>
  
</p><p>FELIX </p><p>Who are they? </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>None of your concern, </p><p>Felix.Where’s Pan?</p><p>
  
</p><p>PAN </p><p>(o.o.f.) </p><p>Who’s asking? </p><p>
  
</p><p>RACK FOCUS FROM FELIX TO PAN. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Pan steps down and walks up to Baelfire.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED: 18.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>PAN </p><p>(eyebrow raised) </p><p>Well? </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>The Truest Believer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>PAN </p><p>(to the Lost Boys) </p><p>Retire for the night. </p><p>
  
</p><p>All of the Lost Boys, aside from Pan and Felix, run off,</p><p>into their huts.Pan then walks up to Henry. </p><p>
  
</p><p>PAN (cont’d)</p><p>That’s a pretty bold claim to make</p><p>right in front of the guy hunting </p><p>that person.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Yeah...but here’s the </p><p>catch!YOU!Are my GREAT-GRANDPA! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Pan looks at Bae then back at Henry.</p><p>
  
</p><p>PAN </p><p>(annoyed)</p><p>Fff—You look so much like </p><p>Rumpel... </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Yeah...and guess what?His </p><p>mom?Not here! </p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>She’s back home, in the Enchanted </p><p>Forest. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>So, here’s what you’re going to do: </p><p>You’re going to send us ALL back</p><p>there.NOW.</p><p>
  
</p><p>PAN </p><p>Right.And give me one good reason </p><p>I shouldn’t just YANK his heart </p><p>out, RIGHT NOW! </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Well, for starters...I’M THE</p><p>PRODUCT OF TRUE LOVE! </p><p>
  
</p><p>He slouches, making a handheart.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED: 19.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Also, the ripple effect?It’s</p><p>gonna catch up with ya! </p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>The three of us?We don’t exist, </p><p>yet!</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>And I won’t, unless Baelfire here </p><p>meets my mother!</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Plus!I’ve got a powerful heart, </p><p>myself!Two for one... </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>So, what do you say?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pan whips out his dagger and points it at Baelfire, who </p><p>gasps.He then raises it in the air, and THE SHADOW flies</p><p>down from deep in the woods.</p><p>
  
</p><p>PAN </p><p>Drop these four off in the</p><p>Enchanted Forest.Then IMMEDIATELY </p><p>return. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The Shadow lifts them into the air and flies off. </p><p>
  
</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED: 20.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ACT TWO </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Shadow, carrying Henry, Kairi, Riku, and Bae, flies down</p>
<p>through some clouds.Beneath them, the trees of the</p>
<p>Enchanted Forest come into focus.One-by-one, he drops them</p>
<p>off in that order — each screaming as they fall.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After Bae faceplants into some soft dirt, he gets up.He is</p>
<p>bruised.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Ugh...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG LILY</p>
<p>(o.s.) </p>
<p>Oh, my gods!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG LILY runs up to him and offers her hand.As the</p>
<p>clouds part, the light of the sun illuminates her face, as</p>
<p>we see Bae’s perspective. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG LILY</p>
<p>Are you okay? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>(smiles) </p>
<p>Yeah. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He takes it, and she helps him up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG LILY</p>
<p>What happened!?Did you fall out </p>
<p>of a tree?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Um —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He looks toward the sun, squinting. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE (cont’d) </p>
<p>Something like that.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He looks at her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE (cont’d) </p>
<p>Actually, I think the tree helped </p>
<p>break my fall.Long story. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 21.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG LILY</p>
<p>Well, come with me.We have nurses </p>
<p>at our camp.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As she starts walking, she turns her head toward him. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG LILY (cont’d) </p>
<p>You can tell me, along the</p>
<p>way!Name’s Bertha!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She looks forward, not stopping, nor realizing Bae isn’t</p>
<p>there.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Well, actually, "Bertha"’s my </p>
<p>middle name, but I was named after</p>
<p>my mother, so I go by "Bertha..." </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stops, finally noticing, and looks over her shoulder at </p>
<p>Bae.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Are...you...coming? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Yeah, yeah.I just...was expecting </p>
<p>someone else? </p>
<p>(off her confusion)</p>
<p>Never mind.Baelfire.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Hmm?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>"Bae" for short.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He runs after her, and, when he catches up, they both walk. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Elsewhere, Henry is walking through the woods, looking for</p>
<p>the others. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>HELLO?DAD?KAIRI?RIKU? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>(o.s.) </p>
<p>HENRY!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>RIKU!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He runs toward Riku’s voice, until they catch to each other.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 22.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>(catching his breath)</p>
<p>There you are.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>(catching his breath)</p>
<p>Yeah, now we just need to find</p>
<p>Kairi and your father.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(catching his breath)</p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As if on cue, Kairi walks up to them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>There you two are!</p>
<p>(to Henry) </p>
<p>Have you seen your dad? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He shakes his head. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI (cont’d)</p>
<p>Alright, well let’s see if we can </p>
<p>find him...Come on. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They continue walking, together.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Bae and Bertha are still walking.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>— so, since then, I’ve been </p>
<p>evading the Lost Boys on Neverland. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>And how’d you get back here?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stops. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Oh!Funny story, I — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stops and raises her eyebrow. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE (cont’d) </p>
<p>— Well, it’s kind of hard to</p>
<p>explain.See, my future son showed </p>
<p>up, from the future, and —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Future son? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 23.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>I — I know.It sounds — Look, I</p>
<p>really can’t explain it, myself.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Yeah, well my ex can read people</p>
<p>really well, so you can tell her</p>
<p>your story, as soon as possible!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(o.s.) </p>
<p>DAD!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bae turns around to see Henry, Kairi, and Riku running</p>
<p>toward him.They stop, upon reaching him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>(catching his breath)</p>
<p>There you are!</p>
<p>(noticing his bruises) </p>
<p>Here. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He waves his keyblade, healing Baelfire.Riku suddenly </p>
<p>notices Lily. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Lily? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Uh, no.It’s — It’s Bertha.Who </p>
<p>are you?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>I’m Riku. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Kairi.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>And I’m...Sora. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Looking at Henry, Bertha points to Bae. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>And you’re his son? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(smiling)</p>
<p>Yeah!Do you know where Emma is? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>(perturbed)</p>
<p>Follow me.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 24.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She leads them through some tall bushes.On the other side,</p>
<p>at the bottom of a small hill, is a massive tent. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Emma will be your security</p>
<p>checkpoint. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Emma’s your ex? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Yeah, that tracks.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They enter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. RESISTANCE CAMP — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The moment they walk in, Bertha stops Henry, Riku, Kairi, </p>
<p>and Bae.Half of the PEOPLE are female.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Stay here.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She walks up to a BLONDE GIRL in a pink dress, whose back is</p>
<p>turned. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p>
<p>(disdainfully) </p>
<p>Emma. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The blonde girl turns around.It is, indeed, young Emma. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG EMMA</p>
<p>(disdainfully) </p>
<p>Bertha. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Look, I need you to check these </p>
<p>people out. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG EMMA</p>
<p>Fine... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They walk over to Henry, Kairi, Riku, and Bae.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>This is Emma White.Her parents</p>
<p>lead the resistance.Although SOME </p>
<p>of their decisions aren’t so great! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 25.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>What do you mean? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>They have to make tough calls!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>But, at what cost!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Your mother offered — You know</p>
<p>what?I’m not having this</p>
<p>conversation, right now!I </p>
<p>have...this to do.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha waves her hand, as if to let Emma through. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Hey, Emma!I’m Baelfire!Okay, so </p>
<p>it all started, when Ogres attacked </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>I’ll get back to you. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>I am Kairi, Princess of Radiant </p>
<p>Garden. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>What? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>You speak the truth, but Radiant</p>
<p>Garden is...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>I know. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>LONG ago.And Prince Rould joined</p>
<p>the High Empress. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Prince!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>They’re from the future!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 26.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Hmm...</p>
<p>(to Riku)</p>
<p>And you?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>I’m Riku, Bertha’s brother. </p>
<p>(to Bertha)</p>
<p>What happened to mom? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>The Whites sold her out to the Evil </p>
<p>Queen!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>What!?Oh no...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>He is your brother... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Wow...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>And I’m Sora!I’m your son!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>What? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Listen to your superpower.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>My —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>That lets you see if people are </p>
<p>lying.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Is your name really "Sora?"Or is</p>
<p>it just something you came up </p>
<p>with?Because it’s a cool one! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Actually, it’s...Henry. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Wait.Like the High Empress’s</p>
<p>first husband?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 27.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>First?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>She killed him and married my </p>
<p>grandpa.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>This is what I get for skimming...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>They’re all trustworthy.But I </p>
<p>want to hear Baelfire’s story.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Alright.</p>
<p>(to Henry, Kairi, and Riku)</p>
<p>Come on.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She leads them deeper into the tent.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>So —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma then sits down in a chair opposite Bae, and he sits on </p>
<p>the floor.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA (cont’d) </p>
<p>— Ogres attacked.Then what? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha shows the Destiny Trio some food.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Feel free to eat, if you need to. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>We’re good, but thanks, anyway. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Yeah, we...just ate.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Alright.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Hey, Bertha?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Mm-hmm? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Can you, like, fly us to Agrabah? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 28.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>AGRABAH!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>We need to find some genie bottles</p>
<p>to fix the timeline.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Wait, what? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Cora changed history.To put </p>
<p>herself in charge.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Hold on.This is a lot to take in. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma and Bae get up and run over to them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Yeah!Though, I suppose that lines </p>
<p>up with what he was just telling</p>
<p>me... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Yeah, I was just...You know.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A YOUNG MAN then bursts in, followed by Snow and David, who </p>
<p>look older. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG MAN </p>
<p>I can’t BELIEVE you missed! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>Well, I’m sorry, Roland!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry mouths "Roland."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW (cont’d) </p>
<p>Not everyone can be your father!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>(to David) </p>
<p>And you!You’re —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DAVID </p>
<p>— not your mother.I know. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>But we’re all you have left.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 29.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>I know... </p>
<p>(to Bertha and Emma, about Bae </p>
<p>and the Destiny Trio)</p>
<p>Who are they? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>New recruits. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>Whatever. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Is everything okay? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>I’m fine. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>You sure? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>Look.I don’t need some kid</p>
<p>getting all — Never mind. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Don’t worry about him.It’s the</p>
<p>tenth anniversary of his parents’ </p>
<p>death.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(to Roland)</p>
<p>I’m sorry to hear about that. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>Thanks.Look, sorry I snapped at </p>
<p>you.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>It’s okay.I — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He looks at Baelfire. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>I get it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Roland sets his bow down and sits down in a chair next to </p>
<p>it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>They...They died...to save</p>
<p>me.Evil Queen hurled a fireball </p>
<p>from side, Wicked Witch from the</p>
<p>(MORE)</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 30.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND (cont’d) </p>
<p>other, so my mom and dad took the </p>
<p>hits.Respectively.Gave me </p>
<p>enough time to run away.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Oh my god...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Roland fiddles with his bow.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>The next day, the Mr. and Mrs.</p>
<p>White fetched their bodies. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>They were...burnt to a crisp.But</p>
<p>not beyond recognition. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DAVID </p>
<p>There was no doubt it was </p>
<p>them.Believe me: If there were</p>
<p>ANY chance they could still be</p>
<p>alive...I’d take it, in a </p>
<p>heartbeat!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>But, for now, we have bigger</p>
<p>concerns to worry about.The High</p>
<p>Empress is on her way.We need to</p>
<p>be careful. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As if on cue, some kind of large cart seems to pull up</p>
<p>outside.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>(to Bae, Henry, Riku, and</p>
<p>Kairi) </p>
<p>Stay here.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Snow, David, Emma, Bertha, and Roland, the latter grabbing</p>
<p>his bow, head outside to check it out.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. RESISTANCE CAMP — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The vehicle is a massive wooden tank.It’s dark red and</p>
<p>shaped like a heart.Atop it, stand many CARD SOLDIERS,</p>
<p>standing guard.They moment they step out, Roland and Snow </p>
<p>both point arrows at it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The door opens, and out steps CORA, clad in a red, Elizabeth</p>
<p>I-esque dress, her face covered by a red, heart-shaped</p>
<p>mask.She waves her hand, and the arrows vanish. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 31.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>You...sure are hard to find.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>Yeah, that’s kind of the idea.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She reaches for another arrow, but Cora waves her hand</p>
<p>again, making all the arrows vanish.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Face it, Snow.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. RESISTANCE CAMP — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry, Riku, Kairi, and Baelfire are listening in, the</p>
<p>latter peeking through the slit in the tent’s entrance. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRYCORA </p>
<p>(whispering) (o.s.) </p>
<p>What’s going on? You’ve lost.And I’ve won.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Shh!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. RESISTANCE CAMP — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>And there’s nothing.You can do</p>
<p>about it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She snaps her fingers, and TWO CARD SOLDIERS step out of the</p>
<p>tank.David and Bertha pull out their swords, but Cora </p>
<p>waves her hand, and they vanish.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Then she waves both hands, and Snow, David, Bertha, Emma, </p>
<p>and Roland all float into the air a bit and freeze in place,</p>
<p>bound by a some hex.Cora walks up to Snow, with the two </p>
<p>soldiers. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>I think I’ll have Regina deal with</p>
<p>you.</p>
<p>(to David) </p>
<p>Both of you.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The soldiers escort Snowing into the tank.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 32.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>NO! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>At least now, you know how it </p>
<p>feels.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>(to Roland, Emma, and Bertha)</p>
<p>I hope this serves as a </p>
<p>message.That resistance.Is</p>
<p>futile. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Then she spots Bae. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>(to her soldiers)</p>
<p>I’ll catch up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The door closes and the tank departs. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>(to Baelfire)</p>
<p>Come out, young man.Come out.Or </p>
<p>I kill them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>So he steps out.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Hello, Baelfire.Yes, I know who </p>
<p>you are.Let’s just say —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She pulls out a very familiar dagger. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>— I’m an old friend of your </p>
<p>father’s. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And raises it to her face.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Dark One, I SUMMON THEE!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RUMPELSTILTSKIN poofs into place. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Papa? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RUMPELSTILTSKIN </p>
<p>(smiling)</p>
<p>BAE!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He goes to hug his son. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 33.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>(chuckles) </p>
<p>Such a touching reunion. They say </p>
<p>there is no greater love than that</p>
<p>between a parent and their child. </p>
<p>(beat) </p>
<p>But, you know. Love is weakness.</p>
<p>(to Rumpel)</p>
<p>Kill him. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rumpel looks at her, in disbelief, as he lets go of </p>
<p>Baelfire. She holds up the dagger.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>I command thee. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RUMPELSTILTSKIN </p>
<p>No.No, no, no, no, no, no, no,</p>
<p>no, no, no, no, no.Please.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He fights back raising his right arm to cast a spell.He </p>
<p>swats it away with his left.But he raises the right arm </p>
<p>again.So, this time, he grabs his wrist in his left </p>
<p>hand.He continues to struggle, until his right fist </p>
<p>clenches. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RUMPELSTILTSKIN </p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Excuse me?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RUMPELSTILTSKIN </p>
<p>I WON’T DO IT!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Fine. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RUMPELSTILTSKIN </p>
<p>Bae, run. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>I’ll do it myself.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cora lunges the dagger toward Bae, who sprints away.She </p>
<p>she runs after him, but Rumpel twists his wrist causing </p>
<p>himself and the High Empress to vanish in a cloud of red</p>
<p>smoke.Bae stops and looks behind him. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha, Emma, and Roland then fall to the ground, freed from</p>
<p>their binding hex, and the Destiny Trio step outside. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 34.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>That’s it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He, Bertha, and Emma get up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND (cont’d) </p>
<p>(to Emma and Bertha) </p>
<p>You think you can save your </p>
<p>parents?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE BERTHA </p>
<p>Of course. I have been waiting to do</p>
<p>that for a long time.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND (cont’d) </p>
<p>Then, go.I’ll hold down the </p>
<p>fort.I’ve already lost too much </p>
<p>to that bitch, and I’m getting sick </p>
<p>of it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>In that case, I’d like to take the</p>
<p>new recruits.Because our next </p>
<p>stop.Is Agrabah.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>END OF ACT TWO</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED: 35.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ACT THREE </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. WIDE SEAS — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Jolly Roger sails on the seas.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. JOLLY ROGER CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>An old, drunken CAPTAIN HOOK is seated at his desk, slumped </p>
<p>in his chair, struggling to reach for a bottle. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CAPTAIN HOOK</p>
<p>Ahh...there we go.Come to papa! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He finally grabs the bottle and pops its cork.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CAPTAIN HOOK</p>
<p>Ha-ha!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He takes a swig.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CAPTAIN HOOK (cont’d) </p>
<p>Ah!¡Delicioso!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH bursts in, spooking her father into dropping the</p>
<p>bottle.THE CREW follows behind her.It should be noted </p>
<p>that she has both of her hands. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CAPTAIN HOOK (cont’d) </p>
<p>Oy!Watch it, girl!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He slumps out of the chair and bends down to pick the bottle</p>
<p>up, falling over, in the process. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH </p>
<p>Look at you.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He reaches for the bottle, rolling it toward himself, so he </p>
<p>can grab it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH (cont’d)</p>
<p>A mere, pathetic, drunken shadow of </p>
<p>your former self. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hook uses his desk to pull himself back up. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CAPTAIN HOOK</p>
<p>I assure you, Milinah, I am at the</p>
<p>top of my game! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Milinah pulls out her sword.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 36.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH </p>
<p>Oh yeah?Prove it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CAPTAIN HOOK</p>
<p>Pfft...I don’t have anything to </p>
<p>prove.</p>
<p>(to his crew)</p>
<p>Right, boys!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH </p>
<p>Look around, father!They’re with</p>
<p>me! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CAPTAIN HOOK</p>
<p>Whu?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH </p>
<p>You’re old, alone, and done for!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He sets the bottle down and pulls out his sword.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CAPTAIN HOOK</p>
<p>Oh? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH </p>
<p>Yeah. </p>
<p>(to her crew)</p>
<p>Tell him. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CREW</p>
<p>(chanting) </p>
<p>OLD!ALONE!DONE FOR! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This chant continues, until indicated.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH </p>
<p>Everything you’ve done —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clang!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH (cont’d)</p>
<p>— turns to dust!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clang!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH (cont’d)</p>
<p>Just like you.Old.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Clang!Milinah disarms her father. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 37.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH (cont’d)</p>
<p>Alone.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stabs him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH (cont’d)</p>
<p>Done for. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She smiles, and twists her sword before pulling it out.At </p>
<p>this point, the chanting stops.Milinah wipes her sword on </p>
<p>her justaucorps and sheathes it, then grabs the bottle and a</p>
<p>glass to pour herself a drink.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH (cont’d)</p>
<p>Put him in the Boo Box! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She takes a sip, as they haul Hook’s body away. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. HIGH IMPERIAL PALACE PRISON — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cora is standing with Rumpel in his cell, dagger in hand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>What?Was that?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RUMPELSTILTSKIN </p>
<p>The power of love...is a mysterious </p>
<p>thing.It makes one man weep!And </p>
<p>another man sing.It can change a</p>
<p>hawk!Into a little.White. </p>
<p>Dove.More than a feeling, that’s</p>
<p>the power of love, dearie!</p>
<p>(laughs) </p>
<p>But you underestimate it.And that </p>
<p>will be your downfall.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>(laughs) </p>
<p>Will it?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She raises the dagger.Tilt up to their shadows.Hers </p>
<p>stabs his, repeatedly.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. RESISTANCE CAMP — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Roland is showing Bertha, Emma, Baelfire, Henry, Kairi, and </p>
<p>Riku a map, rolled out on a table.He is pointing out</p>
<p>various spots.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 38.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>The best place to sneak in is </p>
<p>here.Avoid this entrance, at all</p>
<p>costs.And watch out for the </p>
<p>Queen’s consort.He...He killed my </p>
<p>boyfriend.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>That’s...I’m sorry to...You really</p>
<p>have lost a lot.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>(nods) </p>
<p>Happened a month ago.Died in my </p>
<p>arms.Still haven’t... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But he can’t finish his thought.He just puts his hand to</p>
<p>his mouth, tearing up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>(to Henry) </p>
<p>They...were trying to save my mom.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>Make sure you’re dressed for this </p>
<p>mission.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LATER </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha hands Baelfire some travelling garbs then grabs her</p>
<p>own.While Emma is grabbing her own travelling garbs, Henry</p>
<p>hands her a red leather garment.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Here.Try this.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Red leather?Seriously?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(half-smiling) </p>
<p>Trust me! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She starts to put it on.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Whatever you say, kid.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>39.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. REGINA’S PALACE — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Regina’s palace stands ominously in the Enchanted Forest. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. REGINA’S PALACE HALLWAY — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Regina stomps through the hallway, past some mirrors.Upon </p>
<p>reaching a pair of double-doors, she flings her arms out, </p>
<p>and they fly open, allowing her to step through, unimpeded. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. REGINA’S PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Regina stops, Snow and David on their knees before her, each</p>
<p>held down by a BLACK KNIGHT.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Isn’t this delicious! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>When are you going to see you’re on </p>
<p>the wrong side? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Am I, now?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>Regina.I know you.You never </p>
<p>used to be like this. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>People change.Sis.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She walks up to her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA (cont’d) </p>
<p>I have been waiting for this moment </p>
<p>for a long time.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She plunges her hand into Snow’s chest and rips out her </p>
<p>heart.Looking at it, she smirks.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Well! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She shows it to Snow. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Look at that. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It has a dark spot. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 40.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Guess you ARE a little more </p>
<p>interesting than I thought! </p>
<p>(to David) </p>
<p>You wanna see?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She walks up to him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Look! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DAVID </p>
<p>Regina —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>DON’T!Interrupt me.But I</p>
<p>wonder... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She rips out David’s heart with her free hand.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Hmm...</p>
<p>(to Snow)</p>
<p>Catch!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She tosses David’s heart to his wife, who catches it, </p>
<p>without fail.She looks at it, seeing a dark spot. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>What are you doing? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Just showing you each other’s </p>
<p>hearts! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She walks back over to Snow.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Crush it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She does.Snow White crushes David’s heart in her own</p>
<p>hands, the remaining powder flying around.Then Regina </p>
<p>replaces Snow’s heart.As soon as she does, Snow </p>
<p>immediately breaks down, sobbing. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>(devastated) </p>
<p>WHY WOULD YOU!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Because — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She bends down and lifts Snow’s head up to look her in the</p>
<p>eyes. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 41.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA (cont’d) </p>
<p>– it’s what you deserve.After </p>
<p>what my mother did to my Daniel.</p>
<p>(to the knights) </p>
<p>Take her away.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The knight holding her down pulls her up, and the other own </p>
<p>helps him haul her away.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>(sobbing)</p>
<p>NO!NO!!!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Regina watches with a scowl, as they carry her off down </p>
<p>another hallway opposite her.At the end, a double-door</p>
<p>closes behind them, drowning out Snow’s cries.Then, Regina</p>
<p>glances at David’s body, before flicking her wrist. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Smoke billows around, as she begins to sit down.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. HIGH IMPERIAL PALACE ROUND ROOM — DAY — CONTINUOUS </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Regina finishes sitting, and the smoke clears, showing her</p>
<p>seated in a throne, in a more ornate, redder version of the </p>
<p>Round Room Where Nothing Gathers.Hers is chair number </p>
<p>three.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In chair number two — opposite the empty chair number one </p>
<p>— Zelena appears in a green puff of smoke, wearing a mask </p>
<p>similar to their mother’s, albeit black.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ZELENA</p>
<p>Forgetting something? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Regina rolls her eyes and waves her hand in front of her</p>
<p>face, causing a mask to poof onto it, as well.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Better? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ZELENA</p>
<p>Hmm...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Where are the others? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ZELENA</p>
<p>Late, as usual. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cora poofs into chair number one. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 42.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ZELENA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Mummy!What have you done with </p>
<p>your hair?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Hmm?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She touches her hair.Indeed, her roots are turning a deep </p>
<p>red.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>And you’re looking...pale!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Don’t worry about it.Let’s just </p>
<p>try to keep this quick. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She waves her hands, and chairs four through thirteen fill</p>
<p>up with SARINAH THE BLIND WITH, a GREY-SKINNED WOMAN, TWO </p>
<p>ORNATELY-DRESSED MEN, a WOMAN IN A TOGA, a COLONIAL WOMAN, a</p>
<p>MAN DRESSED LIKE AN OLDER IENZO, Milinah, ROULD, and</p>
<p>ANASTASIA, respectively — all masked.The former’s mask</p>
<p>completely covers her eyes. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>There.Much better.Where have</p>
<p>you been? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MILINAH </p>
<p>Well.I can’t speak for everyone </p>
<p>else, but I was busy mutineering</p>
<p>against dear, old dad!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She claps twice, and a large chest poofs into place in the</p>
<p>center of the room. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SARINAH </p>
<p>Mmmmmm...I smell something good!I </p>
<p>might just make myself —</p>
<p>(laughs) </p>
<p>— a rum cake! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GREY-SKINNED WOMAN</p>
<p>Ooh!Can I have the blood!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>There are two small scars on her neck.Just dots, a couple </p>
<p>inches apart. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SARINAH </p>
<p>Sure thing, Mina. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 43.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MINA</p>
<p>Thanks. </p>
<p>(to Zelena)</p>
<p>Zee, I’m out of red pepper.Can I</p>
<p>borrow some?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ZELENA</p>
<p>Sure!Pop by anytime you </p>
<p>want!¡Mi casa es su casa! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MINA</p>
<p>Thanks!It gives it a little kick! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SARINAH </p>
<p>Ooh!That sounds delicious!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Enough.I have reason to believe </p>
<p>our empire is in danger.Someone’s </p>
<p>made it to our realm that shouldn’t </p>
<p>be here.And if he’s here, there </p>
<p>may be some people who...who</p>
<p>remember the way things were. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MAN DRESSED LIKE IENZO</p>
<p>Were? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Yes, Ienzo. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Oh, so it IS him. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>I changed the timeline.Corrected</p>
<p>some of my mistakes, adjusted </p>
<p>events in my favor.But some </p>
<p>people may have gotten here from</p>
<p>the old timeline, so I’m beginning</p>
<p>to worry. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>What do you need us to do?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>(laughs) </p>
<p>Stop them, of course!Use whatever </p>
<p>resources you deem necessary, </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Should Thomas and I cancel the</p>
<p>ball? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 44.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Do NOT!Change your plans.At </p>
<p>least, not so drastically.</p>
<p>Just...adjust them to suit the</p>
<p>situation.Use the ball to your</p>
<p>advantage.Catch them</p>
<p>off-guard.In the meantime, I</p>
<p>think I’ll pay a visit to an old</p>
<p>friend. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. RESISTANCE CAMP — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry, Emma, Baelfire, Bertha, Kairi, and Riku are standing </p>
<p>just outside the entrance to the tent, where Roland is</p>
<p>standing. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>Be careful. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>We will.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>Alright.Good luck.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha and Baelfire walk away, followed by Emma, then Henry,</p>
<p>Kairi, and Riku.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(sighs)</p>
<p>This...is a complication. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Mm...I don’t know.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Yeah.Your dad has two hands.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>I — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi and Riku both give him shrugs.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>I’m gonna go talk to my mom...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They both nod, as he runs up to her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>Hey.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 45.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Need something, kid?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Look, this whole deal with you and</p>
<p>Bertha —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>I’ve...tried, kid.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Well, we ARE heading to the place </p>
<p>where her mom is... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. HOLLOW BASTION — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hollow Bastion sits in the ruins of Radiant Garden.The</p>
<p>town is not quite the familiar rising falls we know, nor the</p>
<p>castle covered in its familiar pipes.It’s just...ruined.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. HOLLOW BASTION HALLWAY — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As Rould is walking down the hall, he removes his mask, in a</p>
<p>puff of smoke.He stops at a door and smiles.He takes a</p>
<p>out a ring of keys and uses one of them to unlock the door, </p>
<p>which he enters.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. HOLLOW BASTION PRISON CELL — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Shackled to the wall, ANSEM THE WISE looks up, even more</p>
<p>disheveled than normal. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM THE WISE</p>
<p>Rould...Long time, no see.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Save it, father.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He holds his hands in front of him, and a deck of cards </p>
<p>flies, one by one, from his right sleeve into his left</p>
<p>hand.He starts shuffling them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>I want to show you something. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM THE WISE</p>
<p>Hmm...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 46.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Yes!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stops shuffling and shows some cards to Ansem. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>These are all different, yes? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ansem nods, and Rould continues shuffling.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>And...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stops and shows some more. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>...these? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM THE WISE</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rould continues shuffling.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) </p>
<p>What is this?Some kind of magic </p>
<p>trick?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>I prefer..."illusion."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He shows some more. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM THE WISE</p>
<p>All different.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Good! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He continues shuffling. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>Pick a card.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stops shuffling.Ansem opens his shackled hands.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM THE WISE</p>
<p>A bit difficult, don’t you think? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Oh, you don’t have to draw</p>
<p>it.Just...shout it out. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 47.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM THE WISE</p>
<p>Is this some kind of joke?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Just humor me.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM THE WISE</p>
<p>King of Spades. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rould draws the top card and flings it at Ansem.SNICKT! </p>
<p>The former then walks up behind his father, whose forehead</p>
<p>now has a bleeding cut going down it, and pulls a blood-</p>
<p>covered King of Spades out of the back of Ansem’s head. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Look at that. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He puts the card in front of Ansem’s eyes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>It’s your card! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He walks around to be in front of him, still keeping the</p>
<p>card in Ansem’s eyeline.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>Hmm...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rould turns the card toward himself and looks at it then at </p>
<p>Ansem.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>The King is dead. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He disappears the card and holds his hands to </p>
<p>eachother.The deck starts flying back into his right</p>
<p>sleeve. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>Long live the King. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rould flips the one card that remains — a clean King of </p>
<p>Spades. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. REGINA’S PALACE — SUNSET </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry, Riku, Kairi, Emma, Baelfire, and Bertha approach </p>
<p>Regina’s palace, now bathed in the orange glow of the </p>
<p>setting sun.They stop to stare at it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 48.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Come on.Let’s go. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They continue to head in. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. REGINA’S PALACE HALLWAY — SUNSET </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A large door opens, and Henry, Riku, Kairi, Emma, Baelfire, </p>
<p>and Bertha step through it, into the hallway.Bae looks at </p>
<p>it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Now, THAT is a big door!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They run down the hallway, past some mirrors.Emma looks at</p>
<p>the map then points at a double-door, at the end of the </p>
<p>hallway.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>In there! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The pass through it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. REGINA’S PALACE PRISON — SUNSET — CONTINUOUS </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As Henry, Riku, Kairi, Emma, Baelfire, and Bertha pass the</p>
<p>cells, they look inside them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>MOM!DAD!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>(o.s., sullenly) </p>
<p>Your dad’s not here...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They stop and look to their left.Emma runs up to the cell </p>
<p>and grabs onto the bars.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Mom!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Snow is sitting in the corner, her face nearly buried in her</p>
<p>knees.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>Emma... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma lets go of the bars and slowly raises her hand to her</p>
<p>mouth.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 49.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>What happened?Did the Evil Queen</p>
<p>kill him? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Snow shakes her head then looks up at her daughter, crying. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>I did.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma bends down.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>I don’t understand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>She ripped out my heart...and made</p>
<p>me crush his. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Then you’re NOT responsible for his </p>
<p>death!That’s on Regina!She used </p>
<p>you as a weapon!You couldn’t —</p>
<p>URGH!Here’s the thing.We came </p>
<p>here for YOU!So quit wallowing. </p>
<p>Don’t get me wrong; I miss him, </p>
<p>too.But we don’t have time to </p>
<p>mourn.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry is pointing his keyblade at the cell. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Step aside. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma moves. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>(to Snow)</p>
<p>You’re coming with us.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry shoots a beam at the cell door, and it opens.Emma </p>
<p>runs in and extends her hand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE (cont’d) </p>
<p>Come on.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>We need your help to avenge him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>Fine. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Snow takes her hand, and they leave the cell. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 50.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW (cont’d) </p>
<p>Regina’s away, but her husband’s</p>
<p>still here. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry and Kairi look at eachother.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW (cont’d) </p>
<p>We need to watch out. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Wait.There’s someone else we</p>
<p>should break out. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha looks at Emma, who nods back, prompting her to smile.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>(to Bertha)</p>
<p>Perhaps, it’s only fair we find </p>
<p>your mom. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Oh? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>Come on.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She leads them deeper into the prison.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW (cont’d) </p>
<p>If I had to guess, Regina’s keeping </p>
<p>Maleficent in her own prison, </p>
<p>specifically designed for her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>You mean for a dragon.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>There are some galloping sounds in the distance.Snow stops</p>
<p>and holds the others back.She puts her finger to her lips.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW (cont’d) </p>
<p>(whispering) </p>
<p>Listen. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The galloping sounds grow closer. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW (cont’d) </p>
<p>(whispering) </p>
<p>He’s here.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A horse neighs, as raises its front side.It comes back</p>
<p>down and turns around the corner, revealing its RIDER, a —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 51.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Headless.Horseman.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In one hand is a sword, in the other, a shield. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>RUN!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They turn around and dart.As the Headless Horseman chases </p>
<p>them, he swings his sword, which just brushes by them.They</p>
<p>soon reach an intersection on their left, which Snow swiftly</p>
<p>pulls Emma into.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW (cont’d) </p>
<p>Here! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The others follow, and the Headless Horseman passes the </p>
<p>intersection. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>I think we lost him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>At least, for now.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha points at something on their left. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Look. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They all turn their heads to look at it — a large, barred </p>
<p>archway overlooking a massive chamber.The group walks up</p>
<p>to it and looks down into the chamber, which contains...a </p>
<p>dragon.Maleficent, all chained up and muzzled with iron.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p>
<p>MOM!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maleficent looks at her daughter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Don’t worry.We’re coming for you. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He unsheathes his sword and pulls it back.It starts to</p>
<p>glow.Meanwhile, the galloping sounds start to return. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Uhh...guys? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Yeah, I hear it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Snow walks toward the intersection. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 52.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>I’ll hold him off.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>But — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>You can still save yourselves!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku swings his sword, firing two beams at the bars.Upon</p>
<p>impact — one near the top, one near the bottom — they </p>
<p>slice them, causing the bars to fall off.Just in time for </p>
<p>the Headless Horseman to return.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Okay. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He and Bertha leap into the chamber.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>GO! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi and Baelfire follow.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(to Emma)</p>
<p>Come on!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Not without my mom. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>Emma! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>But — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Snow runs toward the Headless Horseman, while Henry pulls </p>
<p>Emma into the chamber.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. REGINA’S PALACE CHAMBER — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi is already busy unlocking Maleficent’s shackles with</p>
<p>beams from her keyblade, while Riku, Bae, and Bertha</p>
<p>watch.Henry runs to help her out, while Baelfire consoles </p>
<p>a sobbing Emma. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>NOOOO!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>53.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. REGINA’S PALACE PRISON — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Snow ducks under a sword swing from the Headless Horseman </p>
<p>and grabs his shield, pulling it down.He swings again, and</p>
<p>she lets go, diving under the horse.Then, the Headless</p>
<p>Horseman loses his balance and falls. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. REGINA’S PALACE CHAMBER — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma and Baelfire, as before.Henry and Kairi step back to </p>
<p>allow a now-freed Maleficent to spread her wings, while </p>
<p>Bertha and Riku run to her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA AND RIKU </p>
<p>(in unison)</p>
<p>Mom!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They hug her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>Get on my back! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The others run up to her, and they all start climbing onto</p>
<p>her back. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>I’m not without my mom. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. REGINA’S PALACE PRISON — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Snow blocks some of the Headless Horseman’s swings with her </p>
<p>arms.Behind her, Maleficent flies up, the kids on her </p>
<p>back.Snow looks over her shoulder.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNOW</p>
<p>GO! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Come on!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SNICKT!The Headless Horseman has stabbed Snow.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE (cont’d) </p>
<p>NOOOOO! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The kids are in shock.Then Regina steps around the corner </p>
<p>to the Headless Horseman.She rests her hands on his torso,</p>
<p>admiring his work, i.e. looking at Snow’s corpse with a </p>
<p>genuine smile on her face.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 54.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>You gave me what I wanted </p>
<p>most.Thank you, Daniel. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She rests her head on his shoulder.Meanwhile, Maleficent</p>
<p>flies away with the kids. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED: 55.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ACT FOUR</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maleficent flies through the skies.On her back, Henry,</p>
<p>Kairi, Riku and Bertha are seated together, while Baelfire</p>
<p>is consoling Emma.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Sorry about your parents. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>I guess...we just...fight on. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha sidles up to them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Hey, Emma?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Hmm?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Look, I...may have</p>
<p>had...disagreements with your </p>
<p>parents, but that doesn’t mean I’m</p>
<p>not...What I’m trying to say is I’m </p>
<p>here for you. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Yeah.We both are.So </p>
<p>don’t...feel like you’re alone. </p>
<p>Because you’re not.Bertha and I </p>
<p>just saw our parents enslaved by</p>
<p>these...people.Hell, I don’t even </p>
<p>know if my dad’s alive. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Yeah, and, now that my mom’s</p>
<p>free...maybe it’s time we...bury</p>
<p>the hatchet.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Yeah.Perhaps. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She motions her to come closer, and Bertha rest her head on </p>
<p>her shoulder. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>I love you. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 56.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>I know. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Umm...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Oh, now don’t you go anywhere, now. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Yeah, Bae, there’s plenty of room </p>
<p>in our little pity party! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Well, alright then... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi looks at Henry, who is watching the trees pass by.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Are you okay? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(not looking up) </p>
<p>I’ll be fine.Just a...minor </p>
<p>setback.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He finally looks at her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>Once we get home, I’ll see them </p>
<p>again.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He smiles.Unconvinced, she sets her hand upon his, deep </p>
<p>empathy in her eyes.He glances at it, his smile </p>
<p>fading.Then back at her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Hey, ma — leficent! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>See, he was about to say "mom." </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>Yeah? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Can you take us to Agrabah? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>Yeah, I know the way.What for?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>There’s something there that can</p>
<p>change tide of the war. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 57.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Genie bottles!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>Alright.HOLD ON, EVERYONE!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They brace themselves, as she makes a sharp turn. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT (cont’d) </p>
<p>Ah, Agrabah sure brings back</p>
<p>memories!Briar Rose and I used to </p>
<p>go there all the time!Should be </p>
<p>nearly morning there. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. AGRABAH PALACE — SUNRISE </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Agrabah Palace stands tall, illuminated by the glow of the</p>
<p>rising sun. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. AGRABAH PALACE DINING HALL — SUNRISE </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cora, now wearing her outfit from OUaT-117, brushes her </p>
<p>fingers on the table, as she walks down it, stopping before </p>
<p>a chair.As an AGRABAHN ROYAL SERVANT pushes it in, she</p>
<p>sits down.In the throne at the head of the table is MIRZA.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Thank you for allowing me this</p>
<p>visit.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MIRZA </p>
<p>What can I do for you, Your High</p>
<p>Imperial Majesty? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Some more SERVANTS come in and serve their food.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Thank you.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She starts cutting into her food. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Your father and I did not agree on</p>
<p>everything.For instance, his</p>
<p>views on the value of bastard </p>
<p>heirs.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MIRZA </p>
<p>Views which I myself hold.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He grabs a grape and pops it into his mouth.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 58.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>And yet, which of us has the larger </p>
<p>dominion? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She puts her fork of food under her veil.When she pulls it</p>
<p>out, it’s clean.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MIRZA </p>
<p>We shall see.An...impure line </p>
<p>cannot stand.And one built by a </p>
<p>commoner?Mmm... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He shakes his head. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>I don’t know.Wasn’t your brother</p>
<p>so hard to kill, you had to...lock</p>
<p>him in the dungeon? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. AGRABAH PALACE DUNGEON — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JAFAR, now an old man, is shackled to the wall, hanging </p>
<p>weakly. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MIRZA </p>
<p>(v.o.) </p>
<p>Where he shall remain, until he </p>
<p>breathes his last.Dying.Breath. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. AGRABAH PALACE DINING HALL — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>Mmm...He would have made a much </p>
<p>better king than you. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MIRZA </p>
<p>Oh? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>And I could have made him so.But</p>
<p>I couldn’t let Jafar have...too </p>
<p>much power, now, could I? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mirza soaks this in.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>I am here — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She gets up and starts walking toward him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 59.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>— to inquire about the location — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Some GUARDS approach her, but she waves her hand, and they</p>
<p>fly away. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>— of some items.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stops before Mirza’s throne.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF AGRABAH — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maleficent lands before the ashen ruins of an old </p>
<p>house.Henry, Kairi, Riku, Bertha, Emma, and Baelfire leap </p>
<p>off of her, and she transforms back into a fairy.The kids </p>
<p>all stare at it, sheer horror on their faces. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>It happened centuries ago.Nobody</p>
<p>ever comes here, because they say </p>
<p>it’s haunted.But, if you’re </p>
<p>looking for genie bottles, this is</p>
<p>the place to start. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Well, what are you waiting for, I </p>
<p>guess?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She heads in, and the other kids follow.Before Maleficent </p>
<p>heads in, she stops and pulls her sleeve, revealing an iron </p>
<p>brace on her arm, burning her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. AMARA’S HOUSE — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It is still.Sullen.Haunted, yes, but not by actual</p>
<p>ghosts.It’s just...the mood of it all.And, upon </p>
<p>entering, Kairi, Henry, Riku, Bertha, Emma, and Baelfire all</p>
<p>feel it.Maleficent, covering her arm back up, steps in. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>I — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bae places his hand on Henry’s shoulder, to ease him.But</p>
<p>it isn’t long before the latter walks off, to start </p>
<p>looking.The others follow suit.Kairi soon spots a felled</p>
<p>shelf, so she runs over to it and lifts it up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Underneath, half-buried in the ash and sand, are the three</p>
<p>bottles they’re looking for.She picks one up — Cyrus’.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 60.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Think I found ’em!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The others crowd around her, as she pops it </p>
<p>open.Nothing.She peers inside then tips it over.The </p>
<p>only thing that comes out...is dust.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>It was my understanding that genies </p>
<p>are required for this spell.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>So, now what? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>The Well of Wonders.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>What? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>Legend says that anybody who steals </p>
<p>from the Well will be cursed into </p>
<p>becoming a genie by the goddess Nyx </p>
<p>herself.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The kids exchange glances.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT (cont’d) </p>
<p>Come on.I can fly you there.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha and Emma pick up Rafi and Taj’s bottles, </p>
<p>respectively, and Maleficent leads the kids out.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF AGRABAH — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The moment Maleficent, Bertha, Riku, Emma, Baelfire, Kairi, </p>
<p>and Henry step outside, the former turns into a dragon, and </p>
<p>they hop on.She takes off.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. AGRABAH WELL OF WONDERS — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maleficent lands and Henry, Kairi, Riku, Bertha, Emma, and</p>
<p>Baelfire leap off of her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>(to Kairi) </p>
<p>Here.Give that to me. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 61.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>What? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>No sense in you turning into a</p>
<p>genie, now, is there? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi shrugs and hands him the bottle.He then runs up to</p>
<p>the well, joining Bertha and Emma.The Destiny Trio joins</p>
<p>them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Let’s make sure we do this right. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maleficent screams. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Mom!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>You stay here; I’ll check on her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He runs up to her, as she is forced to turn back into a </p>
<p>fairy.Her hands are now blackened and crispy, and it’s</p>
<p>starting to travel up her neck. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU (cont’d) </p>
<p>Hey, what’s wrong?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>It’s nothing; don’t worry about it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As she and Emma are emptying the dust from their bottles, </p>
<p>Bertha watches, concerned.Riku takes his mother’s hand and</p>
<p>looks at it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>You sure? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>I’m fine!I’ll just —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She tries to transform into a dragon but fails.Now, Bertha</p>
<p>runs up to her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Mom!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And takes her other hand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p>
<p>You don’t look so great.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 62.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She pulls Maleficent’s sleeve back, revealing the iron</p>
<p>brace.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p>
<p>What’s this?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>A "security measure."One of </p>
<p>Regina’s tricks.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Are you gonna be able to make it? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>I — </p>
<p>(to Bertha)</p>
<p>I know you have what it takes to be </p>
<p>a scary, dragon bitch.Just look </p>
<p>inside yourself!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku nods.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>I can’t.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>Sure you can!In the meantime, do</p>
<p>you have that looking glass I gave</p>
<p>you?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha takes out the mirror from OUaTiW-103 and nods. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT (cont’d) </p>
<p>Good.That will take you to</p>
<p>a...Wonderland.If you ever need </p>
<p>to make a quick escape. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Why are you talking like this?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maleficent puts her hand on Bertha’s cheek and smiles, while</p>
<p>also tearing up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MALEFICENT</p>
<p>My baby...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The crispiness overtakes her, and she crumbles. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>No... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 63.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Here. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She extends the mirror to him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Hold this, while we do the</p>
<p>ceremony. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He nods and takes it.They then run back to the well.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>(to Bertha)</p>
<p>You ready?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bertha wipes a tear and nods. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Let’s do this.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She Bae, and Emma scoop water from the well with their</p>
<p>bottles.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Is that it? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Can’t be. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Then, NYX rises from the water. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>NYX </p>
<p>I am Nyx, guardian of the Well of </p>
<p>Wonders.Who disturbs my slumber?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Umm...We were just thirsty!You</p>
<p>know, desert! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>NYX </p>
<p>That water was not yours to </p>
<p>take.Return it.Or pay the </p>
<p>price.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Yeah.Here’s the </p>
<p>thing.We.Are.Dying. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nyx raises her eyebrow. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE (cont’d) </p>
<p>I mean, just look Bertha’s mom! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She points to the remains of Maleficent.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 64.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>NYX </p>
<p>Very well.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She, Bertha, and Bae exchange glances.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>NYX (cont’d)</p>
<p>Then, it shall be your fate to</p>
<p>serve the desires of others.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She glares at them, and smoke flows from the bottles around </p>
<p>the trio, sucking them in.When the bottles hit the ground,</p>
<p>they disappear, in a flash. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRYNYX</p>
<p>No!Let this be a lesson,</p>
<p>children.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He, Riku, and Kairi exchange glances. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>NYX (cont’d)</p>
<p>Steal not what isn’t yours to take. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>I — I just need to fix some </p>
<p>things.Where did you send them? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>NYX </p>
<p>Why should I tell you?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sinks back into the water.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Well.A...minor inconvenience. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Minor!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Relax, all we need is, like, a map</p>
<p>or a globe and your blood.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>She’s right.It’s a good thing my</p>
<p>dad took that bottle from Kairi.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Alright.</p>
<p>(beat) </p>
<p>Where do we find one? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>65.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. AGRABAH PALACE DINING HALL — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>What was that?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MIRZA </p>
<p>What was what?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>I believe there’s been a...shift in </p>
<p>the wind...so to speak. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She looks at his hand, adorned with rings.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>You raid so many ruins and houses,</p>
<p>you don’t even know what you find.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MIRZA </p>
<p>Excuse me?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA</p>
<p>For instance —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She takes his hand and pulls off one of his rings — the </p>
<p>very same ring Jafar gave Aladdin in OUaTiKH-110. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CORA (cont’d) </p>
<p>— This.Is more than a </p>
<p>mere...bauble.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. AGRABAH TOWN — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi, Henry, and Riku run throughout he town, where half </p>
<p>the PEOPLE are female.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Does anybody have an atlas or </p>
<p>something!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A WOMAN walks up to them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WOMAN </p>
<p>I sell globes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Convenient, but we’ll take it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She leads them to her stall and shows them a globe. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 66.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Umm...what’s your cheapest? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WOMAN </p>
<p>Hmm...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sets it down and takes out a smaller one, made of </p>
<p>frosted glass.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Yeah, but how accurate is it? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WOMAN </p>
<p>I only sell the most accurate </p>
<p>globes.Nothing less.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry takes out some gold.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>We’ll take it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He exchanges the gold for the globe, and the trio takes it</p>
<p>to a bench. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>Alright.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He takes out his keyblade, and Riku takes out his </p>
<p>sword.They prick themselves and drop some blood on the</p>
<p>globe.The blood travels to form three dots. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Wonderland. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku looks at the looking glass.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Luckily, we have a shortcut.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. WONDERLAND — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A portal opens, and Henry, Riku, and Kairi fall out of it,</p>
<p>landing nicely on the ground.The globe, which is in </p>
<p>Henry’s hand, leads the way.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Come on.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It leads them to the Castle of the Cards. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 67.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Of course.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They enter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. CASTLE OF THE CARDS ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry, Kairi, and Riku look around. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Any ideas, you two? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Just follow the globe.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SLAM!SLAM!The sound of a cane echoes through the</p>
<p>chamber.The trio looks up at the top of a staircase — the </p>
<p>source of the sound — and, out of the shadows, steps ALICE, </p>
<p>clad in a black, turtlenecked dress, carrying a scepter.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ALICE </p>
<p>Well.What?Have?We?Here? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Alice!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ALICE </p>
<p>You’re not Alice.I’M Alice. </p>
<p>Now.Who?Are?You?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Look, there’s something here we </p>
<p>need.A...bottle.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>It may look like an oil lamp. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ALICE </p>
<p>Is that so?You intend to steal</p>
<p>from the Queen of Hearts!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>We intend to STOP the Queen of</p>
<p>Hearts! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alice smirks. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>Now, can you help us? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He smiles.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 68.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ALICE </p>
<p>Fools.I am the Queen of Hearts! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry’s smile fades, and Alice flings her hand forward, </p>
<p>sending the Destiny Trio flying back.Once they land, they </p>
<p>scramble to get back up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Go!Find the bottle!I’ll deal</p>
<p>with Alice! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku and Henry run off, as Kairi summons her keyblade.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI (cont’d)</p>
<p>Bring it!Your Majesty!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alice flies at her and swings her sceptre.Kairi blocks the</p>
<p>attack, and they start exchanging blows.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. CASTLE OF THE CARDS HALLWAY — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry and Riku dart through the halls.As they approach an </p>
<p>intersection, Henry points to the left. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>This way! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But, before they can turn, the adult Ienzo steps out. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT IENZO </p>
<p>Hello...Riku.Surprised to see me? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Honestly?I’ve been dreading </p>
<p>this.Figured she would...twist</p>
<p>you!Let me guess: You’re the King </p>
<p>of Hearts.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ienzo nods then creates a circle of runes.Henry extends </p>
<p>the globe to Riku.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Here.Find the bottle.I’ll deal</p>
<p>with —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He unsheathes his sword and points it at Ienzo. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 69.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU (cont’d) </p>
<p>This is my battle.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry runs off, and Ienzo prepares to fling a spell at him, </p>
<p>but Riku strikes him with the sword.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT IENZO </p>
<p>Urgh... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>You are.A LOT meaner than my</p>
<p>Ienzo!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ienzo tries to bind the sword in runes, but it doesn’t</p>
<p>take.Riku just swings the runes back at him.So, Ienzo </p>
<p>dissolves them, before they hit.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. CASTLE OF THE CARDS ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi and Alice continue fighting.Alice twirls her</p>
<p>sceptre, summoning a fireball.She flings it at Kairi, who </p>
<p>deflects it with her keyblade.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ALICE </p>
<p>Not bad...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They continue exchanging blows. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. CASTLE OF THE CARDS HALLWAY — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry is running, looking at the globe. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Come on...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stops at a door. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>Bingo!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And enters.Back at the intersection, this catches Ienzo’s </p>
<p>ear, while he’s fighting Riku.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT IENZO </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Not so fast...                                         </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He waves his hand and poofs away. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>70.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. CASTLE OF THE CARDS ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alice poofs away, just as Kairi swings at her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Where’d you go? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She runs down the hallway Riku and Henry went down. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. CASTLE OF THE CARDS HALLWAY — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi catches up with Riku. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Where’s Henry?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Ienzo showed up, so I told him to </p>
<p>find the bottle.Alice?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>She poofed away.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Yeah, so did she... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi ponders this.Then:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Oh no.Which way did Henry go? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku nods at Kairi to follow him down the hallway.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. CASTLE OF THE CARDS WINE CELLAR — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry reaches the bottom of a staircase to find himself </p>
<p>among shelves of wine bottles.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Of course.How...apropo. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He follows the globe deeper into the cellar, when Alice and </p>
<p>Ienzo poof before him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ALICE </p>
<p>Going somewhere?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Hey, where’s your staff?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 71.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT IENZO </p>
<p>Who needs ’em, really?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ALICE </p>
<p>It was off with their heads!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She and Ienzo laugh together. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Ew. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ienzo waves his hand, and a circle of runes forms.He</p>
<p>flings it at Henry, and it entraps his neck.He starts </p>
<p>gasping for air.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT IENZO </p>
<p>I find your lack of faith </p>
<p>disturbing. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku and Kairi stand in the doorway, at the top of the</p>
<p>stairs. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Release him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ienzo lets go, and the runes fade, but Henry falls to the </p>
<p>ground. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU (cont’d) </p>
<p>Although, props for the Star Wars </p>
<p>quote.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT IENZO </p>
<p>I read my intergalactic history.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku steps down the stairs, and Kairi follows.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Glad to see there’s still some of </p>
<p>my Ienzo in there.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Once they reach them, Kairi helps Henry up. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>You okay? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He nods.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT IENZO </p>
<p>(to Riku)</p>
<p>You...really are persistent, aren’t </p>
<p>you?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 72.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>(smirks) </p>
<p>What can I say? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry summons his keyblade. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU (cont’d) </p>
<p>Now.Where were we?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Destiny Trio charges at Alice and Ienzo.Ienzo creates </p>
<p>another circle of runes, Alice blocks the keyblades with her</p>
<p>sceptre.The runes turn into a fire spell, but Riku creates</p>
<p>some water.He then shoves Ienzo.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU (cont’d) </p>
<p>(to Henry) </p>
<p>Go! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry puts his keyblade away and runs off, while Riku and </p>
<p>Kairi continue the fight.He soon finds the bottle.It’s</p>
<p>Cyrus’ — Baelfire’s.Smiling, he grabs it and pops it</p>
<p>open.Smoke flows out of it, forming Baelfire. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Master mine, my will is thine.</p>
<p>Tell me your wishes three.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Hey dad!I wish you would get, </p>
<p>Riku, Kairi, and me out of here!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Baelfire starts to raise his hand.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>Wait!Take us to one of these</p>
<p>places! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He shows him the globe. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>(nods) </p>
<p>Okay. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He waves his hand, and the four of them poof away, just in</p>
<p>time for Alice to nearly stab Kairi, and Ienzo to nearly</p>
<p>slam Riku against the ceiling.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT IENZO </p>
<p>DAMN!My mother’s gonna kill me</p>
<p>for this! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alice puts her hands on his shoulders.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 73.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ALICE </p>
<p>Relax, darling.She still needs</p>
<p>your control over Wonderland. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Again, ew.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>END OF ACT FOUR </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED: 74.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ACT FIVE</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. HOLLOW BASTION — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Baelfire, Henry, Kairi, and Riku poof into place before the </p>
<p>castle. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Oh.There’s no place like home.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Careful, you’ll summon this world’s </p>
<p>Zelena. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Hilarious.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She holds her hand before Henry.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>May I?Kinda know this place.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>So do I...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>No offense, but I spent the first </p>
<p>four years of my life here.You</p>
<p>lived in the pipey version for a</p>
<p>few months. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>She has a point.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He hands her the globe, and she heads for the </p>
<p>entrance.Riku follows.Then, Henry and Baelfire. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>(to Henry) </p>
<p>Sora.A word?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>What is it? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>So I...picked up a few things in</p>
<p>the bottle... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>And?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 75.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>In order to harness the spell, all</p>
<p>three genies must have all three</p>
<p>wishes unused.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>And I...used one just now.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Baelfire nods, an Henry thinks this over.Then, he stops </p>
<p>and claps.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>I got it!I’ll use all my wishes </p>
<p>then give the bottle to Kairi or</p>
<p>Riku! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>(shrugs) </p>
<p>That could work!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. HOLLOW BASTION ENTRANCE HALL — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi and Riku enter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Where are all the guards!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Don’t jinx it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry and Baelfire enter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Turns out we can’t use our</p>
<p>wishes.One of you will need to</p>
<p>take over for me, after I use my</p>
<p>other two.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Sure.We can use the second one to </p>
<p>find the last bottle. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>And the last one to get to the</p>
<p>Well. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>It doesn’t have to be done at the </p>
<p>Well, Sora. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 76.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Yeah...but it just feels right. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Fair enough.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>On the second floor, Rould enters, slow-clapping. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Well done!You have a game plan! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi rolls her eyes.He starts heading down the stairs. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>You know...I WOULD have entered </p>
<p>earlier — made a little quip about</p>
<p>how a castle for a dead kingdom </p>
<p>needs no guards — but then I</p>
<p>thought, "Hey!Why not listen</p>
<p>in?"Guess I played the right</p>
<p>card! </p>
<p>(gasps)</p>
<p>Speaking of...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He hurls a card at his sister, who swats it away, with her</p>
<p>keyblade.Rould stops at the bottom of the staircase.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>Impressive!But...I have the upper </p>
<p>hand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He flings two more cards.The first one floats into the</p>
<p>air, and all three grow in size.They slam into the boys,</p>
<p>trapping them inside.As they fly back into Rould’s hand,</p>
<p>they shrink back to their normal size.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>Gotta catch ’em all!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He pockets the cards and walks up to her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD (cont’d)</p>
<p>Now...What to do with you?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A BLONDE WOMAN steps out, from the doorway opposite the one </p>
<p>Rould stepped out.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BLONDE WOMAN</p>
<p>Let me deal with her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She runs down the stairs to Kairi.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 77.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BLONDE WOMAN</p>
<p>I want to see what their world’s</p>
<p>like.Then...I can make ’em all</p>
<p>blank slates! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This statement stuns Kairi.Meanwhile, Rould takes the </p>
<p>cards back out. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Then, you’ll need these!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And hands them to the woman.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BLONDE WOMAN</p>
<p>Thank you!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi shakes her head then swings her keyblade, which the </p>
<p>woman catches and yanks out of her hand.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BLONDE WOMAN (cont’d) </p>
<p>I’ll take this! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She points it at the globe. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BLONDE WOMAN (cont’d) </p>
<p>And...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She shoots a bolt of lightning at the globe, and it shatters</p>
<p>into a bunch of chunks.Kairi, shocked that this woman can </p>
<p>even use her weapon, gasps, prompting the woman to</p>
<p>smirk.Rould then waves his hand, poofing Kairi and the</p>
<p>woman away. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. HOLLOW BASTION LAB — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi poofs onto a table, shackled to it, while the woman </p>
<p>poofs into place, standing before her.She sets the</p>
<p>keyblade and the cards on another table before walking up to</p>
<p>Kairi.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Naminé? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BLONDE WOMAN</p>
<p>I see my reputation precedes me.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Go ahead.Dig deep into my </p>
<p>memories.I’m sure you’re curious</p>
<p>about yourself! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 78.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>Who AM I to you?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Twiddling her fingers, she puts her hand over a smiling </p>
<p>Kairi’s forehead.It glows with a golden light that shoots </p>
<p>into Kairi’s head and out her eyes. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Naminé then she’s a quick flash of scenes of her and</p>
<p>Kairi.She then pulls her hand away, shocked.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>Why...does it look</p>
<p>like...we’re...friends? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Because we are. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Naminé shakes her head. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>No.How!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>To be honest...I’m surprised you’re </p>
<p>even here.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi opens her mouth to speak. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ (cont’d) </p>
<p>Don’t answer that.I can’t be</p>
<p>distracted from looking into your </p>
<p>world.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She puts her hand over Kairi’s forehead, again.More golden</p>
<p>light.After a while, she stops. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ (cont’d) </p>
<p>Well.Sure explains why the High </p>
<p>Empress changed history.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>And I’m BEGGING you to help me</p>
<p>change it back. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>You know, your world is...strange.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Yeah, it’s...hard to explain. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rould poofs in. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 79.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Well? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>It’s interesting. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Tell me more. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>I could show you. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROULD </p>
<p>Ah! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She points her hand at him, and a golden light shoots out of</p>
<p>it at him.He falls over, then she grabs the keyblade and</p>
<p>points it at Kairi. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>What are you —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Naminé shoots a beam of light at Kairi, who braces for the</p>
<p>attack, but the only thing that happens is the shackles </p>
<p>releasing her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI (cont’d)</p>
<p>(smiles) </p>
<p>Thanks.You...ARE...freeing</p>
<p>me...right? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>Just...save the world.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi hops off the table, and Naminé tosses her the </p>
<p>keyblade. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ (cont’d) </p>
<p>Here. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She picks up the cards and rips them, much to Kairi’s </p>
<p>startled shock.But, this only frees Henry, Riku, and</p>
<p>Baelfire. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ (cont’d) </p>
<p>Just have to destroy the</p>
<p>cards.I’ll take you to the</p>
<p>bottle. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>What...happened?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 80.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>I think...My friends...are my </p>
<p>power!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Umm...that’s my line... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi smiles, and Henry returns it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>What about Rould? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>He’s clearly not fit to rule.So,</p>
<p>I guess I’m the Queen!Or</p>
<p>regent.Whatever.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>But, aren’t you — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>(smiling)</p>
<p>Next in line for the throne?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She runs out, and the boys follow.Henry, realizing Kairi</p>
<p>is stunned by this statement, stops in the doorway. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>You coming? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Yeah... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He extends his hand, and she takes it.They exit.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. HOLLOW BASTION ARMOURY — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Naminé enters, followed by Riku, Henry, and Kairi.On a</p>
<p>pedestal is Taj’s bottle — Emma’s.Henry heads for it, but </p>
<p>Kairi stops him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>We don’t need two genies granting </p>
<p>your wishes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Good point. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She walks up to the bottle and opens it.Smoke flows out,</p>
<p>freeing Emma. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 81.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Mistress mine, my will is </p>
<p>thine.Tell me your wishes three.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Yeah...not gonna do that. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Good idea.See, here’s the thing </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>I...covered it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She smiles at him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Hey...Bae.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He smiles back. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OLDER NAMINÉ</p>
<p>Well...see you around, sister.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Yeah... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(to Baelfire)</p>
<p>Were you able to memorize the other </p>
<p>location? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Baelfire nods.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>Good.I wish we — meaning</p>
<p>everybody in this room, except her</p>
<p>– </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He points his thumb to Naminé.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY (cont’d)</p>
<p>— were there. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Okay. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He waves his hand, poofing them away, leaving only Naminé </p>
<p>behind. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>82.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE GATES — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>There is a HUGE CROWD, half of which is female.GUARDS </p>
<p>stand at the gates.Carriages come in.Henry, Kairi, Riku,</p>
<p>Baelfire, and Emma poof into place. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Whoa.Guess we’re a little...out </p>
<p>of place. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He looks around at the various party guests and sheathes his</p>
<p>sword.Kairi looks around, too.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll figure</p>
<p>out — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She spots THREE MEN and TWO WOMAN their sizes walking in the</p>
<p>distance. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI (cont’d)</p>
<p>(smirking) </p>
<p>— something...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Hey, Kai —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi points her keyblade at the quintet. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>STOPRA! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A beam of light shoots out of it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FLASH TO:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LATER </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry, Baelfire, and Riku step out of one set of trees, </p>
<p>while Kairi and Emma step out of the other, all wearing the </p>
<p>quintet’s clothes.Notably, Henry and Kairi are impressed</p>
<p>by the others’ appearance.Same with Bae and Emma. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Okay.We’re dressed for the</p>
<p>party.Now, how do we get in?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>I wish we were on the list... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 83.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He immediately cups his mouth, as Bae waves his hand, </p>
<p>shooting sparks from it into the list in a guard’s</p>
<p>hand.His bottle flies out of Henry’s hand, but Kairi</p>
<p>catches it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>(to Kairi) </p>
<p>Mistress mine — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Yeah, yeah, yeah. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>(to Henry) </p>
<p>Don’t worry.We’ll just...walk to</p>
<p>a Well. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(to Emma, Kairi, and Riku) </p>
<p>I just don’t feel right not going </p>
<p>back. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Hey, I get it, kid. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The walk up to the guard. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GUARD </p>
<p>Name? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Baelfire Stiltskin, Sora Stiltskin, </p>
<p>Emma White, Kairi Wise, and Riku</p>
<p>Audley. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The guard looks through the list. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GUARD </p>
<p>Ah!Welcome to Nottingham</p>
<p>Palace!Say, are you any relation</p>
<p>— </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>It’s a...common name! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GUARD </p>
<p>Whatever. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They enter.Then, a HOODED FIGURE approaches the guard.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GUARD (cont’d)</p>
<p>Name? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 84.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HOODED FIGURE </p>
<p>Ah...bloody Hell... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>PEOPLE are dancing, half of them female.Upon entering,</p>
<p>Baelfire is stunned.Emma takes his hand and leads him </p>
<p>in.Kairi, Henry, and Riku then enter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Go ahead.I’ll find my sister’s</p>
<p>bottle. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Sorry about the globe.Naminé kind </p>
<p>of broke it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>It’s okay.I’ll be fine. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He heads off, and Henry holds out his hand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Shall we? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi takes it, and they walk in.Meanwhile, Baelfire is </p>
<p>overwhelmed.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Umm...this is...a lot.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Relax.I’m here for you. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She spots a table of food.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Are you hungry? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Me?Yeah!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She takes him over there.While dancing with Kairi, Henry</p>
<p>spots them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Hmm...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>What? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 85.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>How do we get them dancing?Come </p>
<p>on. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He leads her over to his parents, who are scarfing down some</p>
<p>pastries. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Hey!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma turns to him, her mouth full.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Hmm?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>You gonna dance?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Umm...I...really don’t know how...</p>
<p>(to Emma)</p>
<p>You think they have bagels, here? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>As much as I would love that...I</p>
<p>doubt it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Baelfire sulks.Emma glances at Henry then back at Bae.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE (cont’d) </p>
<p>I can lead! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Baelfire thinks this over.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Okay, but I’m not really feeling</p>
<p>this song.Maybe the next one? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(smiles) </p>
<p>I’ve...got an idea... </p>
<p>(to Kairi) </p>
<p>How’s your singing? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Umm...decent? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Works for me.Come on. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As he leads her up to the stage where an ORCHESTRA is </p>
<p>playing, she shrugs at Emma and Bae.They stop at the</p>
<p>stage.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 86.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Are you thinking what I think your</p>
<p>thinking? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He smiles.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE HALLWAY — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku looks around, but is stopped by a GUARD</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GUARD #2</p>
<p>Can I help you? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Sorry, I was just looking for the,</p>
<p>uh, little dragon’s room! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The guard points down a hallway.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GUARD #2</p>
<p>Down that hallway, second door on </p>
<p>the right.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>And straight on ’til morning? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The guard looks at him, quizzically.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU (cont’d) </p>
<p>Eh, never mind. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He heads down the hallway the guard pointed to. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All as before, except Henry and Kairi, who are now on-stage.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>(to the crowd) </p>
<p>Alright, this is an oldie, but —</p>
<p>Well, it’s an oldie, where I come </p>
<p>from. </p>
<p>(to the orchestra) </p>
<p>Alright, just watch us for the</p>
<p>changes and try to keep up. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He and Kairi start singing "Only You."Baelfire and Emma </p>
<p>smile.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 87.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Shall we? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Alright!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He takes her hand, and they start dancing, while Henry and</p>
<p>Kairi continue singing.After a while: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>You know, you’re not too bad. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Thanks.So...I never got your</p>
<p>story.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>I mean, what is there to tell?I </p>
<p>grew up fighting the High Empress.</p>
<p>Heck, the only reason I know how to </p>
<p>dance is because my mom taught</p>
<p>me.See, she was a princess, </p>
<p>before — you know.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>So, what happened to your </p>
<p>grandparents, then? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>High Empress — then, just some</p>
<p>duchess — killed my grandma and </p>
<p>her husband then married my </p>
<p>grandpa.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Then killed him?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Actually, that was Regina.The </p>
<p>Evil Queen.But she pinned it on </p>
<p>my mom. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Of course she did.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>But...if it hadn’t been for that, </p>
<p>she never would have met my </p>
<p>dad.They wouldn’t have had me.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Yeah, I guess if my papa hadn’t </p>
<p>been abandoned by his dad, maybe he </p>
<p>(MORE)</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 88.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE (cont’d) </p>
<p>wouldn’t have ended up with my</p>
<p>mom...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE HALLWAY — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku sidles through the hallway, hiding behind various</p>
<p>objects, so as not to be spotted.Hearing some footsteps,</p>
<p>he stops behind a pillar holding a vase.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(o.s., in the distance)</p>
<p>Once this song’s over, how about we </p>
<p>bring out the main event, darling?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku mouths her name.He then looks behind the pillar at </p>
<p>her and THOMAS.And she’s holding Rafi’s — Bertha’s —</p>
<p>bottle. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>Sounds like a plan. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>(whispering) </p>
<p>Yeah, that’s likely...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He unsheathes his sword and charges at them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>HAAAAAA!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana snaps her fingers, and his sword burns away.So, he</p>
<p>stops.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>No... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Looks like you know that</p>
<p>I.Have.The bottle.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stares her down. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>Hmm...GUARDS! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>TWO GUARDS show up and seize him. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 89.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Don’t do this, Anastasia! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>Come on.It’s almost showtime. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Yes...it is.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She nods, and they take him away.And she and Thomas </p>
<p>continue walking. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY AND KAIRI </p>
<p>(singing, in unison) </p>
<p>And all I ever knew...Only You. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The crowd applauds. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>WHOO! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She and Bae exchange smiles.Henry and Kairi, spotting </p>
<p>them, do the same.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE (cont’d) </p>
<p>ENCORE!ENCORE!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bae looks at her smiling. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>YEAH! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Maybe we should try out for the </p>
<p>school musical! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi smiles, then Thomas steps on-stage. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>Now, now.The Queen and I have a </p>
<p>special surprise for you! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SOME GUARDS carry Henry and Kairi off-stage.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Hey!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 90.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>SORA! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>While they take them away, Ana carries the bottle onto the</p>
<p>stage.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Hey, isn’t that — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma nods.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Ladies and gentlemen!BEHOLD!A </p>
<p>genie’s bottle! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>THREE WISHES!Of course...what use </p>
<p>have WE for them!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>That’s why we’re holding a little </p>
<p>competition...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>While we have apprehended THREE of</p>
<p>the five party crashers — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He points to Emma and Bae.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS (cont’d) </p>
<p>— TWO remain! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Whomever can bring them to</p>
<p>us...gets THE BOTTLE! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Uh. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The orchestra starts playing some epic fight music, as the</p>
<p>guests run to apprehend Emma and Baelfire, who fight to </p>
<p>dodge them.The rush over the the snack table and Bae</p>
<p>tosses a platter onto some guests.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Nice one. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>(smiling)</p>
<p>Thanks! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>91.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE HALLWAY — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The guards are carrying Riku, Henry, and Kairi off to the </p>
<p>palace prison, when — SNICKT! — they get hit by an arrow. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>What!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry looks around and smiles.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before. Emma and Bae continue running but are soon</p>
<p>grabbed by the hooded figure.Baelfire gasps.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HOODED FIGURE </p>
<p>Come with me. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma looks up his hood then nods at Bae.Thomas cuts the </p>
<p>orchestra off.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Well, done!Hand them over to the</p>
<p>guards, and the bottle is yours!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HOODED FIGURE </p>
<p>Gladly. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SOME GUARDS walk up to him, and he hands them over. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Now — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She starts to walk up to him. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>Who IS our lucky winner!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HOODED FIGURE </p>
<p>You don’t know?Why, it’s me — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He tosses his cloak off, revealing a bearded... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL SCARLET</p>
<p>— Anastasia!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Umm...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL SCARLET</p>
<p>Rules are rules, Ana. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stares him down.Then: </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 92.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>I.AM.The rules. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL SCARLET</p>
<p>Come on, you know it was never</p>
<p>supposed to be that way.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Yes, well.Things</p>
<p>change.DARLING! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL SCARLET</p>
<p>(looking at Thomas)</p>
<p>I haven’t exactly been your </p>
<p>"darling" in while, now, have I?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Thomas walks up to him. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>What can I say?She found a better </p>
<p>offer.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Meanwhile, YOU settled for...less.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stares her down. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>How is my...ugly stepsister?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL SCARLET</p>
<p>Still powering through, as much as</p>
<p>she can.As we can.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Ah, yes.That’s right!Your </p>
<p>son!What was his name, again? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL SCARLET</p>
<p>Pendleton.And you know that.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Right...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He shifts his eyes to his right.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL SCARLET</p>
<p>But, there is something you don’t </p>
<p>know. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>And what’s that, darling? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And back to her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 93.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL SCARLET</p>
<p>I’m.The distraction.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>An arrow shoots between them, hitting an ice sculpture and</p>
<p>shattering it.Standing between Henry, Kairi, and Riku is</p>
<p>Roland, who reaches for another arrow.Henry is holding his</p>
<p>keyblade, and Kairi, the other two bottles. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>Anastasia Tremaine —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He loads his bow. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND (cont’d) </p>
<p>— you have FAILED this kingdom! </p>
<p>(to Henry) </p>
<p>Thanks for that one.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Don’t mention it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kairi opens the bottles, and smoke comes out of them, </p>
<p>envelopes Emma and Baelfire, and puts them back in. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>Now.Hand over the bottle.Or I </p>
<p>loose this arrow. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(scoffs) </p>
<p>Do it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He starts to lower his weapon.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>I’d like to see you try.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Don’t let her intimidate you. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Yeah. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>You’re right. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He raises his bow back up — higher than before — and</p>
<p>fires.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Missed me!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 94.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But Roland merely smirks, as a chandelier start crashing</p>
<p>down.The guests scurry away from its path, and, when it </p>
<p>lands, Ana looks at it.While she’s distracted, Will </p>
<p>snatches the bottle.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>Hey!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He rolls it to Riku, who picks it up. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL SCARLET</p>
<p>GO! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>But — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ADULT ROLAND</p>
<p>We’ll deal with them! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Just the two of you?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Roland smirks, and other MERRY MEN crash through the</p>
<p>windows.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI (cont’d)</p>
<p>Okay. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She, Riku, and Henry run off. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE HALLWAY — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>While Henry, Kairi, and Riku are running, she opens her </p>
<p>bottles, letting Bae and Emma out.She then hands them to</p>
<p>Henry, and Riku tosses her the last bottle, so she can let</p>
<p>Bertha out. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Mistress mine, my will is </p>
<p>thine.Tell me your wishes three.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>No wishes!Let’s run!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Here! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They run out an exit. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>95.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE GARDENS — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Henry, Kairi, Riku, Emma, Baelfire, and Bertha find </p>
<p>themselves in the palace gardens.Henry then points at a </p>
<p>wooded area.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>There!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They run into it and hide behind some bushes.When SOME</p>
<p>GUARDS come out, Bertha puts her finger to her lips.Once</p>
<p>the guards head back in, they emerge from the bushes. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>(to Bertha)</p>
<p>You know Wells of Wonder.Where’s</p>
<p>the nearest one?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>If we cut through the Sherwood</p>
<p>Forest, we can make our way to</p>
<p>Avalor. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Alright, then!Avalor it is! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it seems the only other person as</p>
<p>enthusiastic as him about this revelation...is his</p>
<p>father.Seeing this, their smiles soon fade. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>What’s...wrong with Avalor? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>It’s...in the Land Without Color. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>So? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>In the heart...of Vampire Country.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Just across the sea from</p>
<p>Transylvania, in fact.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Wish my book would’ve covered </p>
<p>that... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BAELFIRE</p>
<p>Happy you can say "wish," again?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 96.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Heck, yeah, I am! </p>
<p>(to everyone)</p>
<p>Well.We can always wait until </p>
<p>sunrise.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Riku then notices his hand is starting to fade. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Yeah...I’m not sure we have that</p>
<p>much time.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA WHITE</p>
<p>Then, let’s change back into our</p>
<p>travelling clothes and start making </p>
<p>our way there.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. SHERWOOD FOREST – NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma, Henry, Baelfire, Riku, Kairi, and Bertha, back in </p>
<p>their pre-party attire, are making their way through the</p>
<p>woods.Slowly, the green starts to fade form the trees, the</p>
<p>grass, everything.It just turns...grey. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Stay close.We’re entering Vampire </p>
<p>Country.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>But Riku is too preoccupied with his fading, which is </p>
<p>spreading to his arm. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Yeah.Not exactly my biggest </p>
<p>worry, right now. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>So...what exactly happened?Like,</p>
<p>what’s the deal with the vampires?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Now, there’s a story. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. LAND WITHOUT COLOR VILLAGE — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A colony of bats swoops in on UNSUSPECTING VILLAGERS, half</p>
<p>of whom are female. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>(v.o.) </p>
<p>See, the vampires of today –</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 97.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As the bats near the ground, they transform into HOODED </p>
<p>VAMPIRES, all women, all grey.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p>
<p>(v.o.) </p>
<p>— are led by a Queen. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. GREY WOODS — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma, Henry, Baelfire, Riku, Kairi, and Bertha continue </p>
<p>walking.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Like Marceline! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>If that helps you.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. LAND WITHOUT COLOR VILLAGE — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before.The vampires start to attack the villagers.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>(v.o.) </p>
<p>She wasn’t always that way.No...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. GREY WOODS — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Rather, she became a vampire to </p>
<p>fight a vampire.The King, in</p>
<p>fact! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. LAND WITHOUT COLOR VILLAGE — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before.The vampires are now killing </p>
<p>villagers.Draining their blood. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>(v.o.) </p>
<p>And she won.Killed him and took </p>
<p>his throne. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>98.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. GREY WOODS — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>And, for a while, it seemed </p>
<p>everything would be fine. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>What happened?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>Slowly —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. LAND WITHOUT COLOR VILLAGE — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>(v.o.) </p>
<p>— she began to lose her </p>
<p>humanity.See, becoming a vampire</p>
<p>destroys one’s soul.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The vampires are now relentlessly finishing the villagers </p>
<p>off.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p>
<p>(v.o.) </p>
<p>And...without a soul...she had</p>
<p>nothing keeping her — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. GREY WOODS — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>— good. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. LAND WITHOUT COLOR VILLAGE — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>With the villagers now all dead on the ground, the vampires </p>
<p>bare their fangs. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>(v.o.) </p>
<p>Even those who once trusted her </p>
<p>most closely knew she had to be </p>
<p>taken down. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>99.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>One of the vampires raises her hand, and they all turn back </p>
<p>into bats and fly away. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. GREY WOODS — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>What did they do? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A bat flies into the trees. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>They caught her.And tried </p>
<p>her.And...she was to be executed. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>But?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BERTHA</p>
<p>But...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>One of the vampires steps out and removes her hood, stopping</p>
<p>Henry, Bertha, Kairi, Emma, Baelfire, and Riku in their </p>
<p>tracks.It’s Mina from Cora’s version of Organization XIII.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MINA</p>
<p>But, at the last second, the woman</p>
<p>was saved — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She removes her mask. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MINA</p>
<p>— when her long-lost mother </p>
<p>murdered the executioner, allowing</p>
<p>the Vampire Queen’s reign of terror </p>
<p>to TRULY take hold! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She grins a wide smile, revealing her sharp fangs, as the </p>
<p>rest of her colony flies behind her, turning back into their</p>
<p>humanoid forms. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>END OF ACT FIVE </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED:100.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ACT SIX </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. GREY WOODS — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>All, as before.Our heroes are all stunned by fear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>MINA</p><p>Now...Which one of you should I </p><p>drain first?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>None of us! </p><p>
  
</p><p>He summons his keyblade.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY (cont’d)</p><p>We’ll fight you.ALL OF YOU! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kairi then summons her keyblade.Riku attempts to reach for</p><p>his sword, but soon remembers that it had been destroyed. </p><p>Also, his hand is kinda fading out of existence, so...</p><p>
  
</p><p>MINA</p><p>(chuckles) </p><p>You got spunk, kid. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>And let me guess: You hate spunk. </p><p>
  
</p><p>MINA</p><p>Bitch, please; I love it! </p><p>(to Henry) </p><p>You almost remind me of my old</p><p>employer. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Cue "You’re Dead" by Norma Tanega, as Mina lunges toward</p><p>Henry, and he swats his keyblade.The other vampires then</p><p>attack, and Kairi joins the fight.Emma, Bae, and Bertha </p><p>also join in.Riku, however, is at a loss. </p><p>
  
</p><p>While fighting, Kairi casts Fire, and it certainly seems to </p><p>bother one of the vampires. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Okay.Sure it’s not sunlight, but</p><p>it’ll do!GUYS!FIRE WORKS! </p><p>
  
</p><p>As the others start to create fire — even Riku, now — the </p><p>vampires counter with blasts of ice.And, of course, ice </p><p>melts into water. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:101.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>GO!LEAVE THEM TO ME!</p><p>
  
</p><p>BERTHA</p><p>Riku —</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>I’M DONE FOR, ANYWAY! </p><p>
  
</p><p>He grabs her shoulder with his one remaining arm and looks</p><p>her right in the eyes — his own own torso starting to fade. </p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU (cont’d) </p><p>Bertha.BE a scary, dragon bitch!</p><p>
  
</p><p>BERTHA</p><p>But — </p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>You can do it in my timeline; I </p><p>KNOW you can do it in this one! </p><p>
  
</p><p>He lets go to continue fighting.Emma then takes her </p><p>shoulder. </p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>He’s right.You’ve got this; I </p><p>know it!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bae takes the other one.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Come on, Bertha!We super believe</p><p>in you! </p><p>
  
</p><p>They both smile at her, as she watches her brother — as </p><p>well as Henry and Kairi — struggling to fight off the </p><p>vampires.Riku’s fading starts to travel down to his legs, </p><p>as he fights Mina, in particular.Emma sheathes her sword. </p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>(to Henry) </p><p>Hey, kid! </p><p>
  
</p><p>She’s extending her free hand to him, and he takes it.Bae </p><p>then sheathes his sword, Kairi takes his free hand, and Emma</p><p>and Bae pull Henry and Kairi behind Bertha, where they put</p><p>away their keyblades. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BERTHA</p><p>Alright...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:102.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.When she opens</p><p>them...her irises are narrow!Her sclera, glowing</p><p>gold!And she grows...into a dragon!Riku, nearly gone, </p><p>smiles at her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>YES!Now, do it! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bertha rises into the air with Emma, Bae, Henry, and Kairi</p><p>on her back and breathes a large ball of fire onto the</p><p>vampires — and Riku — before flying off.Henry watches </p><p>the vampires burn away, as they fly toward Avalor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>He saved us...</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Yeah... </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>And, now, he’s gone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Don’t worry.We WILL see him </p><p>again.In Storybrooke.Once </p><p>everything’s back to normal.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He looks at her and nods. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>Hey, um, I don’t know exactly how </p><p>this whole ripple thingy works, </p><p>but, if your friend just faded from </p><p>existence...Well, what does that</p><p>mean for you? </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>It means I’m next.Then your son.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry nods. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BERTHA</p><p>Good thing we’re here!</p><p>
  
</p><p>All four passengers look forward, as the Well of Wonders —</p><p>situated atop a mountain overlooking the town — grows ever</p><p>closer.The castle’s not quite as big as it is on Elena of </p><p>Avalor, rather being more akin to your average mansion. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh, and the Jolly Roger is docked.It’s fine; don’t worry</p><p>about it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>103.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. AVALOR WELL OF WONDERS — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bertha lands, and Henry, Kairi, Emma, and Baelfire hop off, </p><p>so she can then transform back into a fairy.Henry and </p><p>Kairi then set the bottles down around the Well and stand on</p><p>opposite sides of it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Ready?</p><p>
  
</p><p>He nods, and she puts her hands out, in front of her.He </p><p>does the same, a ball of lightning forms between them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>UNLIMITED POWER!HEH, HEH, HEH!</p><p>(to Kairi) </p><p>Sorry!Couldn’t resist!</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>(smiling)</p><p>No, I get it!What other time are</p><p>you gonna get — </p><p>
  
</p><p>Their eyes glow, like they’re entering their Avatar </p><p>States.Then, their eyes and the lightning all fade. </p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>Well? </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Well...Time to change </p><p>history...back. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BOOM!Cora lands with a superhero landing (supervillain</p><p>landing?), clad in a new outfit but still wearing her veil. </p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>It’s over, Cora!I have the high </p><p>ground! </p><p>
  
</p><p>She and Henry exchange smiles.</p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>(chuckles) </p><p>Is that so? </p><p>
  
</p><p>She removes her veil, showing she has now gone somewhere</p><p>between full, late age, Elizabeth I and a Sith</p><p>Witch.Stringy, heart-shaped, crimson hair.Chalk-white </p><p>skin.Even, penciled-on brows and heart-shaped lipstick. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:104.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She then takes out the dagger, showing her own name on</p><p>it.Then Milinah steps up the hill and takes out her </p><p>sword.Henry and Kairi both summon their keyblades, and</p><p>Emma and Bae take out their swords.Bertha summons a </p><p>fireball. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry and Kairi kick the bottles, so the water inside them</p><p>empties into the Well, and battle ensues.Cora waves her </p><p>dagger, and rocks fly out of the ground.She directs them</p><p>to Henry and Kairi, who quickly duck out of the way.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They then leap at her and swing their keyblades.As Bertha </p><p>flings her fireball, Milinah bolts toward them and swings </p><p>her sword, which Bae blocks.They exchange a couple blows. </p><p>
  
</p><p>MILINAH </p><p>Not bad, brother... </p><p>
  
</p><p>CLANG!CLANG!</p><p>
  
</p><p>MILINAH (cont’d)</p><p>But I’m — </p><p>
  
</p><p>CLANG!</p><p>
  
</p><p>MILINAH (cont’d)</p><p>— BETTER! </p><p>
  
</p><p>CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>We shall see. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They continue to duel.Meanwhile, Emma, Kairi, Henry, and</p><p>Bertha are fending off Cora.Cora pulls a root from the</p><p>ground and flings it at Kairi.As she runs out of its path,</p><p>toward Henry, Cora sends another one, which she trips on. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry tries to catch Kairi, but she fades from existence, </p><p>passing right through him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>KAIRI!</p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>Don’t worry about that, right now!</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Right.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He creates a great gust and sends it toward Cora, sending </p><p>her back.CLANG! Not only has Bae managed to disarm Milinah</p><p>— not in the literal sense, mind you — but her sword flies</p><p>over the cliff. </p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:105.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He swings his sword at her again, but she ducks, diving </p><p>under his arm and getting up behind him, where she plunges</p><p>her hand into his back, ripping out his heart and crushing</p><p>it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE AND BERTHA </p><p>BAE!</p><p>
  
</p><p>They rush over to his body, sobbing.Milinah smirks at </p><p>them, as she walks over to her mother.Then, Henry goes all</p><p>Marty McFly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Uh, mom!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Emma looks at him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>Kid?</p><p>
  
</p><p>She runs up to him, as he starts to fades from existence. </p><p>
  
</p><p>MILINAH </p><p>Ooh, you don’t look so good...</p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>Shut up!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Milinah laughs, then Emma tries to take his hand, as he </p><p>collapses, but it just passes through.So she grabs his</p><p>shoulder, instead.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BERTHA</p><p>Sora! </p><p>
  
</p><p>He looks at her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p><p>In your timeline, do I ever earn my </p><p>happy ending? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry, too weak to speak, simply nods.He spots something</p><p>in her hand, but he can’t quite make it out.She quickly </p><p>recomposes herself. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BERTHA (cont’d) </p><p>(determined) </p><p>Works for me. </p><p>
  
</p><p>And she plunges...her heart into Baelfire’s chest and </p><p>collapses.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:106.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>BERTHA! </p><p>
  
</p><p>She lets go of her future son and runs back to both of her</p><p>love interests.Henry, now fully-intact follows. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>She...gave her heart to dad, so he</p><p>could live. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>No. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Baelfire sits up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE (cont’d) </p><p>I did it so YOU could EXIST.So</p><p>you could fix the timeline. </p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>Bertha? </p><p>
  
</p><p>They nod their head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELFIRE</p><p>And Bae.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>(gasps)</p><p>You are both! </p><p>(smiles) </p><p>BAELTHA!</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELTHA </p><p>Ooh! I like it! </p><p>
  
</p><p>They look at Bertha’s body. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELTHA (cont’d)</p><p>Huh.So, that’s what I looked like </p><p>to other people.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They take her hairtie and staff and put the former in their </p><p>own hair before standing up and flinging both their cape and</p><p>sword aside.Just as Cora and Milinah return.</p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>How?</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELTHA </p><p>Something you could NEVER </p><p>understand. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:107.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>Love. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>And it’s stronger than you! </p><p>(beat) </p><p>A reference...none of </p><p>you...get.Fantastic.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELTHA </p><p>(to Henry) </p><p>Your mom and I will handle them.</p><p>You just worry about the timeline!</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Sure thing. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Cue "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin, as Henry runs over to </p><p>the well, while Baeltha leaps into the air, sprouting dragon</p><p>wings.And their eyes glow golden, with narrow irises.but</p><p>they don’t fully transform. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They breathe a stream of fire onto their enemies, but Cora</p><p>shields herself, using her dagger.Emphasis on herself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>MILINAH </p><p>HEY!</p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>Oh, I’m sorry.Who lost her</p><p>sword?I knew I should’ve brought</p><p>Zelena! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Emma charges at Milinah and swings her sword, but she ducks </p><p>under and it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>MILINAH </p><p>I can do this!</p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>Can you?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Milinah takes out her gun and nods. </p><p>
  
</p><p>MILINAH </p><p>I brought a gun to a knife fight! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Baeltha then dives for Emma, just as Milinah is about to</p><p>shoot her, and shields her.Turns out their wings</p><p>are...kinda tough.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:108.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELTHA </p><p>(to Milinah) </p><p>Now.Where were we?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Emma smiles then swings her sword at Cora, who blocks it</p><p>with the dagger.</p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>You know this used to be a sword? </p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>Nobody cares about Camelot! </p><p>
  
</p><p>At the Well, Henry knocks on the floor. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Hello?Wakey-wakey!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nyx rises out of the water. </p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX </p><p>Who disturbs my slumber?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Hey, Nyx!Just trying to fix the </p><p>course of history!</p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX </p><p>Fix?</p><p>
  
</p><p>He nods.</p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX (cont’d)</p><p>One second. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She sinks back in.BANG!Baeltha has deflected another</p><p>bullet with their wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELTHA </p><p>How many more shots have you got</p><p>left?My wings are getting kind of </p><p>tired!</p><p>
  
</p><p>MILINAH </p><p>URGH! </p><p>
  
</p><p>They wave their hand, and her gun flies out of hers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELTHA </p><p>Hm.Well, that makes things</p><p>easier! </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:109.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She charges at them, and they fight hand-to-hand. </p><p>Meanwhile, Emma continues her duel with Cora.Both pairs </p><p>exchange some blows, then Emma leaps to her side like Link, </p><p>past the dagger and swings.CLANG!Cora blocks it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>(chuckles) </p><p>Did you REALLY think you could</p><p>just...chop my hand off and take</p><p>the dagger? </p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>It was worth a shot...</p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>(scoffs) </p><p>So naïve... </p><p>
  
</p><p>With her other hand, Cora dissolves Emma’s sword, and the </p><p>latter sulks.Cora lunges toward her, but, just as she’s </p><p>about to stab her, Emma knees Cora, causing her to drop the </p><p>dagger. </p><p>
  
</p><p>When Cora bends down to pick it up, Emma slams her foot onto</p><p>its handle, and it flies into the air, where she catches it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA WHITE</p><p>STOP! </p><p>
  
</p><p>At this point, Baeltha lifts Milinah into the air.</p><p>
  
</p><p>BAELTHA </p><p>(to Henry) </p><p>NOW!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry nods, and a white light appears between his hands.As</p><p>it grows, something flies toward him.A bird, maybe? </p><p>Anyway, Cora vanishes in a flash of light.Milinah,</p><p>Baeltha, and Bertha’s body, too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>Clouds of purple and green smoke billow in, as Roland, Will,</p><p>and the Merry Men vanish in flashes of light. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ana and Thomas are walking. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:110.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ANASTASIA </p><p>So much for that... </p><p>
  
</p><p>THOMAS</p><p>There’ll be more parties. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The windows shatter, and smoke billows in, while they, too, </p><p>vanish. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. HOLLOW BASTION LAB — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>Naminé has Rould on the table, when they both vanish. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. CASTLE OF THE CARDS HEDGE MAZE — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>Alice and Ienzo are walking through the hedge maze, when</p><p>they both vanish. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. AGRABAH PALACE DUNGEON — DAY </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jafar vanishes. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. REGINA’S PALACE THRONE ROOM — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Regina is seated on her throne, the Headless Horseman beside</p><p>her.Smoke enters the room, and they vanish. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. BALL OF WATER — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry opens his eyes and finds himself completely surrounded</p><p>by water.His hair and clothes are floating as if in water.</p><p>But he can breathe! Nyx is floating in front of him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>I need to make sure Cora can’t make </p><p>Jafar change time, again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX </p><p>I can make it so his powers will be </p><p>removed.But everything he did </p><p>with them will be undone. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Anastasia Tremaine. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She nods. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:111.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY (cont’d)</p><p>She must become the White Queen.</p><p>Is there anything you can do? </p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX </p><p>There is...one thing. </p><p>
  
</p><p>SPLASH WIPE TO:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. WONDERLAND WELL OF WONDERS — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>CYRUS sets Alice down, having just lifted her into the</p><p>air.Nyx and PERCY are watching from opposite ends.</p><p>
  
</p><p>PERCY </p><p>Shall we get going, then? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Alice nods. </p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX </p><p>Before you go — </p><p>
  
</p><p>They look at her.She holds up a canteen — that canteen —</p><p>of water. </p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX (cont’d)</p><p>This water is yours to take.</p><p>
  
</p><p>CYRUS </p><p>A gift? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Nyx nods. </p><p>
  
</p><p>ALICE </p><p>But, what for?</p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX </p><p>Everything that Jafar has done. Has </p><p>been undone.True, the Red Queen </p><p>was meant to move on.But</p><p>Anastasia Tremaine?Her path was </p><p>meant to continue.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cyrus walks up and takes it from her. </p><p>
  
</p><p>CYRUS </p><p>Thank you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX </p><p>Well.My work here is done.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She sinks back into the water.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:112.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ALICE </p><p>She is just terrifying. </p><p>
  
</p><p>CYRUS </p><p>I know. </p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX </p><p>(v.o.) </p><p>It is done. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. BALL OF WATER — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nyx and Henry are once again floating across from each</p><p>other.</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Good. </p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX </p><p>But know this: All magic comes with </p><p>a price.Due to the nature of the</p><p>Time Axis, the ripple effect will </p><p>not catch up to 2018 by the time</p><p>you get home.Ienzo will remain</p><p>aboard his sister’s ship. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Time Axis?</p><p>
  
</p><p>NYX </p><p>You’re a writer.You know drama. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She smiles, and Henry rolls his eyes.She then recedes into</p><p>the water, and it glows green.When it vanishes he falls...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY</p><p>
  
</p><p>...to the ground of Zelena’s barn, right next to Kairi and</p><p>Riku.Zelena and Lawrence stand over them, with the kids.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>About time you came back! </p><p>
  
</p><p>The three get up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>We need to get to the ship! </p><p>
  
</p><p>She poofs the trio out, leaving Lawrence and the kids.A </p><p>bat flies down at him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:113.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>LAWRENCE</p><p>Ah! </p><p>
  
</p><p>He tries to swat it away and runs out, taking the kids with </p><p>him.The bat flies up to the ceiling and perches.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. VILLAIN’S VALE DECK — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zelena, Henry, Riku, and Kairi poof into place. </p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>(to Henry) </p><p>You REALLY couldn’t make him never</p><p>get captured, huh?</p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Nyx said something about a Time </p><p>Axis? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Riku shakes his head in annoyance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAIRI </p><p>Just shut up, and let’s go rescue </p><p>Ienzo, okay?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cora steps out with Jafar.She is holding his heart. </p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>Just in time for the Electric </p><p>Boogaloo! </p><p>
  
</p><p>JAFAR </p><p>The what, now?</p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>Just do it, again.And make it so</p><p>this...Destiny Trio can’t fix it, </p><p>this time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He snaps his fingers.Nothing. </p><p>
  
</p><p>JAFAR </p><p>Well, then.I guess my powers are</p><p>gone. </p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>Then, so are you. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She crushes his heart.The kids all summon their </p><p>keyblades.Even Riku!His is his sword with an angel’s</p><p>wing forming the teeth and another not he handle — the Way</p><p>to the Dawn.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:114.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>Nice! </p><p>
  
</p><p>HENRY </p><p>Consider it a consolation prize.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cora summons hers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ZELENA</p><p>I’ll hold her down.You three get</p><p>to the brig!</p><p>
  
</p><p>The two Mills women fight, while the Destiny Trio goes into </p><p>the ship. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. VILLAIN’S VALE BRIG — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry, Riku, and Kairi enter and run up to the cells.But</p><p>Ienzo is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>RIKU</p><p>Where is he?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Milinah steps out of the shadows, carrying a lantern on her </p><p>hook. </p><p>
  
</p><p>MILINAH </p><p>Looking for this? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Inside the lantern is IENZO.</p><p>
  
</p><p>IENZO </p><p>(muffled)</p><p>RIKU! </p><p>
  
</p><p>Milinah takes out her sword.She and the trio fight.At </p><p>the end, she poofs Ienzo away.</p><p>
  
</p><p>MILINAH </p><p>Oopsie! </p><p>
  
</p><p>The trio exits. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. VILLAIN’S VALE DECK — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zelena and Cora keep battling, and the lantern appears in </p><p>the latter’s hand.</p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA</p><p>Well...It looks like this will end</p><p>the way it began: Me...putting</p><p>you...in water. </p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>CONTINUED:115.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She swings her keyblade, and Zelena is flung into the bay,</p><p>just near the docks.Henry, Riku, and Kairi step out of the</p><p>ship, and she flings them overboard, as well.Milinah steps</p><p>out.She waves her hand, flinging Jafar’s body overboard.</p><p>
  
</p><p>CORA (cont’d) </p><p>Let’s go. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Milinah nods, tosses a bean into the air, and shoots it,</p><p>activating it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — NIGHT</p><p>
  
</p><p>Henry, Riku, Kairi, and Zelena watch the Villain’s Vale open</p><p>up Mario airship-style wings sail up into the green vortex</p><p>in the sky. </p><p>
  
</p><p>END OF ACT SIX</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED:116.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>TAG </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. SWAN BUG — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The windshield repairs itself, and EMMA and NEAL reappear in</p>
<p>a flash.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>NEAL</p>
<p>It! </p>
<p>(beat) </p>
<p>What just happened?How did we get </p>
<p>here? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma points to the windshield.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Wasn’t that broken just a moment</p>
<p>ago?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. ZELENA’S BARN — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma and Neal get out.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Zelena’s barn?How’d we get here?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lawrence walks up to them, with the kids. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LAWRENCE</p>
<p>Um, it’s a long story.But...we</p>
<p>need to get these kids back to the</p>
<p>school. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Neal looks into the barn. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>NEAL</p>
<p>What’s that?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LAWRENCE</p>
<p>Time travel spell.Like I</p>
<p>said.Long story.I’m sure your </p>
<p>son can explain everything. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Granny’s sweeping up the mess, while Emma, Neal, MR. GOLD,</p>
<p>BELLE, Regina, Roland, Robin, Snow, Charming, Aqua and</p>
<p>Roxas.Henry and Kairi enter, with Lily behind them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED:117.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>What happened to you!?You’re</p>
<p>soaking wet!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Um, we tried to save your brother.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>But your mom kinda knocked us into</p>
<p>the ocean.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>DON’T WORRY!I locked up Zelena. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Well, at least we don’t have to </p>
<p>worry about her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>Well.I just stopped by to drop</p>
<p>these two off.I gotta go. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She exits.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>NEAL</p>
<p>So...what’s the deal with this time </p>
<p>travel spell? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>We...kinda had to go back in time </p>
<p>to stop Cora. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Yeah, she...changed the timeline. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Huh.Interesting.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GRANNY</p>
<p>So, where was I in this new </p>
<p>timeline? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Umm...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Hey!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sidles into the booth.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI (cont’d)</p>
<p>I am STARVING, after that whole </p>
<p>adventure!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED:118.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He sits down next to her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Tell me about it!While I tell all </p>
<p>of you about the day we just had! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Yes, tell me more!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Well.Our first stop, of course, </p>
<p>was Neverland.</p>
<p>(to Neal)</p>
<p>For you.</p>
<p>(to all) </p>
<p>Then, we went to the Enchanted</p>
<p>Forest, where — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>END OF TAG</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FADE OUT.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>